This Thing Of Ours
by HonorableMention08
Summary: Kate's world is fast paced and ever changing. That's the life you get when you're the grandaughter of the infamous crime lord John Russo. Abandoned by her parents and forced into a life of violence by a death wish, there are only two things keeping her from spinning out of control: Dally and Soda. Hired as her protection, they become her only ticket out of a life she never wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Outsider's or the characters Soda and Dally.**

**I also write a story for fictionpress,com. It is titled Pair 43, rating T. Check it out if you are interested. The writing is much better, promise. :) **

* * *

_If this old bat doesn't stop her screeching my ears are going to bleed _read the text message from her friend Emilee. Kate smiled and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Miss Johnson and Mr. Synch." announced Mrs. Fowler. She was calling the groups for their next science project. As she continued down the list Kate didn't pay much attention until she heard her named called, "Miss Russo and Mr. Moore." _Great. Just Great _she thought to herself.

"Well at least you got the nice one." Emilee said. She had gotten paired with Chandler Moore's sister, Nikki Moore.

"Ok kids pair up!" screeched Mrs. Fowler. Kate and Emilee rolled their eyes and got up out of their seats and walked into the science lab. She put on her white over coat and stood at her favorite station waiting for Chandler to join her. But, Chandler took his time. He talked to his girlfriend Shannon Farmer, then to his best friend Alan Smith, then back to Shannon. Kate's patience grew thin. She grabbed an over coat, wrapped it around Chandler's shoulders and walked him to their station.

"I don't have all day." she stated.

"I was just visiting." he said with a fake innocent tone. "Do we have to be at this one?" he asked gesturing to their lab table.

"Yes." Kate said flatly.

"But there's an empty one over there." he pointed to a station next to Alan.

"I like this one." she replied, "Your friend can survive 30 minutes without you."

"You're extra moody today."

"I'm not too thrilled about being partners with you." she said looking around the room. She saw that Shannon and Alan were partners. Shannon was leaning over the table so Alan could see directly down her shirt. Kate smirked. Chandler was clueless to the obvious.

"Just because we had a little conflict back in 7th grade doesn't mean that you have to hate me forever." Chandler said playing with a lighter.

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to be partners with you." Kate continued to get all the supplies they needed for their lab from the cabinet below their station.

"I'm really a nice guy...deep down." he winked trying to convince her.

"Look I don't really care. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." she began reading the directions to their project. A sinking feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. This was going to be the longest science lab of her life.

Chandler and Shannon have been together ever since the 4th grade. However, Kate and Shannon have had conflicts ever since they met on the playground during their first day of school. Each thought the other was arrogant and rude. In the 7th grade, Chandler had an assigned seat behind Kate in their math class. Chandler wanting to take revenge on her for messing with his girlfriend decided he was going to give her a haircut.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Alan after Chandler had told him his plan in the boys locker room.

"It's going to be hilarious. Just wait and see." Chandler reassured him.

"But her hair is so long. You've got to know that took forever for her to grow." Alan said. And he was right. Kate took great pride in her hair. To her, it was more than just hair. It was a part of her identity. Whenever she met someone they always commented on her long brown locks. When she was a child her hair acted as a safety net. She would place it in front of her or to her side, blocking out the sight of whatever it was that made her uncomfortable.

"Why do you care?" Chandler asked.

"If you cut it all off it's gonna do like emotional damage to her." he stated.

"So that's kinda what I'm wanting." Chandler said packing a large pair of scissors in his backpack.

"Well she's just gonna do worse to Shannon. You want that too?" Alan asked. This was his final plea. He cared for his best friend but hated that he could be a bully.

"Just don't worry about it." Chandler said walking off to his class.

Kate was sitting in her seat talking to Emilee in front of her. Chandler sat down behind her and waited for Mr. Franklin, their pre-algebra teacher, to start preaching his lesson so he could get on with his plan. As soon as Mr. Franklin began writing the days assignment on the chalk board, Chandler pulled out the scissors and held them up to Kate's hair. He reached forward and gently guided the scissor beneath her hair. As he was closing his hand to snip, Kate bent down and he only got to cut a little portion of her hair, barely noticeable.

"Damn," Chandler whispered.

Kate snapped around in her seat, "Did you just try to cut my hair?" Her eyes were narrowed and they bore into him like a laser. Chandler swore he could feel heat radiating off of her glare. Stunned motionless by the potency of her look, he didn't have time to react when Kate grabbed the scissors out of his hand and cut a chunk of hair off of _his_ head.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"Chandler tried to cut my hair!" Kate yelled not taking her eyes off of him.

"Come with me." he said motioning to Chandler and walking out of the classroom.

Chandler smiled as he reminisced. He was glad he grew out of all that. However, that didn't stop Kate from hating him.

"Done." she stated happily.

"Great. What is it?" he asked confused. Sitting before them was a jar of clear liquid. He must have daydreamed throughout the entire project.

"It's supposed to be invisible ink. But I'm not sure if it works or not." she said examining it.

"Ok class, times up. Now write your name on a piece of paper and set it next to your project for me to grade." Mrs. Fowler announced.

"It was nice working with you." Chandler said as he threw his lab coat on the table.

"A real pleasure." Kate replied hanging up her coat and walking back into the classroom to gather her things.

After the final school bell rang, Kate hurried into the school parking lot towards her car. She couldn't wait to get home. To her surprise, the day had gone by faster than she expected. When she rounded the corner by the gym she heard arguing coming from the back end of the lot.

"No! Stay away from me!" Alan shouted at Brianna McCabe. She was another student in the same grade as Kate. Alan was unlocking the door to his truck. Kate watched them as she approached her car.

"Alan! Wait!" she pleaded, "Are you not hearing me!"

Alan spun around, "I'm hearing you loud and clear, but Bri we broke up months ago. Even if you really are pregnant this time, it's not mine!" Alan said then he got in his truck and sped off.

Brianna stood there and watched Alan drive away, then turned and began walking away from the school. Kate felt sorry for her. She didn't know if she was really pregnant or not. But, Alan Smith had a reputation. Many girls, including her best friend, have been seduced by his charm and good looks. Brianna wasn't innocent. She had acquired quite a reputation herself. Kate used to be jealous of the way boys always wanted her. After watching the scene in the parking lot, all thoughts of envy left her mind. There is nothing to be desired about someone who is desperate and alone. Kate got in her car and drove off, leaving all of her sorry feelings for Brianna behind.

When she walked through the door of her two story brick home, their maid Madison greeted her, "Hello Kate."

"Hey." Kate said quickly and jogged up the stairs to her room. She was in a hurry because she knew a comfortable bed was waiting on her. And after a day like today, she deserved a nap. She opened her door and saw her cousin, Danny, sitting on her bed.

"Hurry up and get ready. They're on their way." he said rushed.

Kate sighed, "Can I not rest for like 5 minutes?" She stared at her bed longingly.

Danny laughed, "Rest is overrated."

"Why were you not at school today?" she asked him slipping off her sneakers and putting on a pair of black leather boots.

He shrugged, "I just wasn't feeling it today."

"Well I got stuck with Chandler Moore as my science partner." She said looking in her closet for her jacket.

"Was he a jerk?"

"Does the sun shine in Africa?"

Danny laughed, "Well I've always got your back."

"If that were true you would've been at school today." She teased him.

Danny was more than her cousin, he was her best friend. He liked to pretend that he always looked out for her, but in honesty Kate was the one that always stood up for him. Danny has an innocent nature about him. He doesn't have many friends and he doesn't go out much. This caused some punks at school to pick on him. Rarely did they get away with it. Danny is tough. Dally and Soda made sure he knew how to handle himself. But since they graduated and were no longer walking the halls with them, people still said things behind Danny's back. And when Kate heard, she made sure they regretted it.

Kate Russo is the granddaughter of John Russo and the daughter of John Russo Jr. When her grandfather dies, she will inherit their "business", otherwise known as the mafia. It will be Kate's sole responsibility to continue on the legacy that her grandfather had created. Many would consider this a blessing, to have their future all lined out. All they have to do is sit and wait for the old man to croak. Kate considered this to be her curse. She hated the family business, and more than that she hated the violence.

Their mob consists of many of people in different areas but the group she was with was the main family. It consists of Blue, their driver, an older man who was about in his 60s now. He had been with the family for years, always loyal and always ready to shuttle her grandfather or her Uncle Chuck wherever they needed to go. Uncle Chuck and Kate's brother Frankie were both in their late 40s. Frankie's job is mainly security while Uncle Chuck handles the money side of the operations. MD is 27. MD stands for Mad Dog. He's the meanest out of all of them, and for obvious reasons he is the mob's muscle. Then there's Dally and Soda who are like brothers to each other. They are both 21. At the age of 18 they were hired to look after Kate after her parents left. For three years Kate has lived with them since her parents divorce. Her father moved to Italy. His relationship with her grandfather is very unstable so it was the best thing for him to do. Her mother ran away to Egypt years ago to escape her father, leaving Kate behind in the custody of her grandfather. Then there is Danny who is 16 just like Kate, and he's also the mob's pet. Chuck found him on the side of the street when Danny was 4. He took him in and raised him as he was his own and Danny's been part of the family ever since.

Kate walked downstairs and saw Dally in the kitchen, "What no hello?" she teased him.

Dally smiled at her, "How was your trip?" he asked taking a swig of his beer and motioning for her to give him a hug. Kate left to visit her father for a few days. It was a mandatory arrangement made by her grandfather. He insisted she have a relationship with her dad.

"Ok, I haven't got to rest since I got back though." She said placing her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "I missed ya."

"It was just 3 days Dal. Geez." She joked.

"Then I take it back."

She poked him in the side and he jumped almost spewing his beer out of his mouth. Soda walked through the door, "The little one's back!" he said and picked her up in a big hug.

"Can't breath." She said struggling to get free.

"Don't care. You will hug me and you will like it." He gave her one last squeeze then let her go. Kate took a few steps back. He really was cutting off her air supply. Chuck appeared in the doorway and shuffled them all out to the car. Everyone except Dally piled into their LincolnTown car and drove off.

"Ok Jack Panora is at the Brooks Place tonight." Chuck explained, "Me and Frankie are going to deal with him. MD and Soda will wait outside the door so no one interrupts. Danny you watch the back, Kate you watch the front, Dally will watch Kate."

"Hey!" Kate protested, "I'm a big girl."

"This is a big place with a lot of people, I'm just being safe." Chuck said.

Kate hated that they made her attend these outings, and with Dally on her case all night she wouldn't be able to sneak away. The Brook's Place was a big party house just outside of Queens. It was the secret hangout for a lot of people who liked to place bets, as a consequence these people always ended up owing her grandfather money. The Brook's Place was also a hangout for teenagers to party, which was its cover-up for all of the drug deals that also went down.

Blue stopped the car and one by one they all exited the vehicle. Chuck and Frankie went straight upstairs followed by MD and Soda. Danny walked back towards the kitchen area and Kate wandered around the rest of the house. Someone grabbed her hand, she spun around. It was Dally.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked her.

"Sure, why not."

He led her into the crowd of people and they began to dance. Kate loved dancing with Dally. The moved together to the music and his hands moved over her hips. She turned around to face him and slid her hands up his muscular arms, resting them on his strong shoulders. Then finally she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dally's hazel brown eyes stared into her green. His fingertips were under her shirt, stroking the skin on her back, and then he slipped his hands down placing them in her back pockets.

She pulled his hands back to her hips, "Easy tiger."

But he wasn't paying attention to her. She felt him tighten his grip then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders taking a protective stance. She was pressed into his chest. She looked up at him and saw him staring past her. She turned her head to see what it was, her ex-boyfriend Doug. She held onto his shirt as Doug walked past them out the door.

He loosened his hold, "I'm gonna look around. Stay inside." Dally said in a stern voice.

"Ok. Whatever." Kate said and began to walk away.

"I mean it." he said again before he left.

"Alright, chill. I won't go anywhere." He knew that Kate liked to wander.

As she walked around she looked for familiar faces and she found one. Alan Smith, Chandler's best friend. He was sitting on a couch with his arm around a girl whispering into her ear. The girl giggled as Alan put his hand on her thigh. Then they got off the couch and went into a separate room shutting the door. Kate explored some more. The house was filthy. Trash and empty beer cans littered the floor. She wondered how anyone could want to come here. Wanting some company she walked back to the kitchen where Danny was.

"I hope this is going to be an early night," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. Hey where's Dally?" Danny asked looking around.

"I don't know. He's supposed to be watching me." she said yawning. Just as she opened her eyes again she saw Alan walking through the kitchen door.

"Kate?" he said staring blankly, "What are you doing here?"

"Danny!" she heard Dally yell not giving her time to answer. Kate and Danny both turned around and saw a dark figure through the window running. With trained reflexes they both shot out the back door. Kate reached him first and had him lying on the ground with his face in the dirt and her knee in his back. Then suddenly a figure hit her from the side and they rolled across the grass. She landed on her back with the person on top of her, their hands on her shoulders. Her vision cleared and she saw a young man about 19 staring right back at her. Dally knocked him off of her and Soda helped her up.

"You alright?" he said holding her face in his hands as he examined her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." she said walking back into the house. She went to the fridge and got a drink. Alan was gone. Dally came in and rushed to her.

"Come here, let me look at you." He said and ran his hands over her arms and face. "Hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

She looked at him for a second, his hands were still holding onto her arms, "None."

"Ok good. I think you're alright."

"Of course I am."

"Let's get out here." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked out the door. Kate, Danny, and Soda rode home together in Dally's Range Rover. Kate was in the front seat with her boots off and feet on the dash while Danny and Soda were in the back.

"You know if we had an accident your feet would fly over your head." Soda told Kate.

"The air bag will protect me." She said.

Dally laughed, "Where do you think your feet are gonna go when that air bag comes flying out of there?"

"I'll put them down when the time comes."

"BAM! CRASH! We just had an accident where are your feet?" Soda asked.

Kate took her feet off the dash and folded her legs Indian style in her seat, "Better gentlemen?"

"It'll do for now. Dal, where are we going?" Soda asked. Kate couldn't believe how much energy he still had at the end of each day.

"I need to stop and pick something up." He was smiling.

Kate looked at him, "Dally no please." He was stopping to pick up a girl.

"I want one!" Soda demanded.

"Shut it. Why can't we just go home?" It was always so awkward when Dally had girls over. Kate felt like she couldn't be comfortable in her own house. She hated that feeling. Dally stopped in front of a house and looked at Kate. It was an I'm-sorry-I-can't-help-myself kind of look. She saw the front door open and a tall blonde stepped out and began walking toward the truck. Kate unbuckled, Dally caught her arm and kissed her cheek quickly. She climbed into the back seat with Soda and a passed out Danny. She laid her head on Soda's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

The blonde got in the truck, "Hi Dallas."

"Hey Shawna. You got everything." She nodded and Dally winked at her. Shawna, what a slutty name, Kate thought. She dug her head deeper into Soda's shoulder. By the time they got home she was sound asleep.

Dally leaned over and whispered into Shawna's ear, "Go get settled in, I'll be up in a minute." He went to the back, "Want me to take her?" he asked Soda. Kate woke up.

"Hey there sunshine…Wanna get off me so I can go inside? That would be nice." Soda said nudging her.

"Jerk." She stood up and hugged Dally, "I wanna go to bed."

He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go." Dally leaned down and threw her over his shoulder, carried her up the stairs and laid her down on Soda's bed. Since they shared a doorway between their rooms and Dally had company she would stay with Soda tonight.

He pulled her up by her arms into a sitting position, "You need to change clothes."

"Dally…why?" she said half asleep.

"'Cause you can't sleep in what you got on princess." He unzipped her boots and started pulling them off.

"No. Why her?"

He was confused by her question, "What?"

"Nothing." She stood up, and he helped her find her balance, "Don't touch me." She shrugged him off. Dally just looked at her for a moment then left. Kate finished changing and climbed into bed. Soon Soda joined her.

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "Goodnight."

Kate couldn't go back to sleep. All she could think about was Dally with that girl.

"Soda." She nudged him, "Soda, you awake?"

"I am now." He groaned.

She turned over to face him, "I can't sleep."

Soda rolled over on his back, "Come here."

She laid her head on his chest and Soda stroked her hair, "You got a fast car…" he sang, "I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we make a deal. Maybe together we can get somewhere. Anyplace is better. Starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something, but me myself I got nothing to prove." He continued singing and soon they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up the next day to light shining in her eyes. She got up to use the bathroom to find Soda standing there peeing.

"Soda! Shut the door!" she yelled.

"Don't look at my wee wee!" he yelled back at her. That day Kate was extremely tired. All she could think about all day was going home and taking a nap. She walked into her science class to find that Chandler was absent and so was Shannon.

"Kate and Alan. You are now partners for the next assignment since Chandler and Shannon are absent." Mrs. Fowler told them.

Kate glanced at Alan. He gave her a nod and she turned her attention back to the teacher. She had to admit that she was relieved she didn't have to put up with Chandler anymore. But Alan was kind of a troublemaker. And he is best friends with Chandler. That doesn't speak well for his character. Mrs. Fowler talked about the assignment until the bell rang.

"Get with your partners and work on this tonight!" she yelled as everyone was walking out.

Kate was gathering her stuff when she heard a voice behind her, "Hey." Alan said.

Kate turned around, "Hey." she said giving him a polite smile.

"So I guess we're meeting at your house?" he asked. "Yeah we can. Do you know how to get there?" she asked standing up.

"No, and Chandler took my truck today sooo..." he said trailing off. Kate knew what he was hinting.

"I'll give you a ride. Just meet me in the parking lot after basketball practice ok?"

"Deal." he said walking out of the classroom.

She got her bag out of her locker and walked to the gym. Danny was sitting in the bleachers watching like he always did. Kate stopped to talk to him.

"What's he doing here?" Danny asked gesturing towards Alan, who was waiting for Kate.

"We're science partners now, I gotta give him a ride after school to work on our project."

"I-" Danny started to say something, but the coach blew the whistle.

"I gotta go, talk about it later ok." Kate said rushing off to join her other teammates.

Basketball practice was her favorite time of day. It gave her an outlet for all the stress in her life. After a good practice Kate found that she was able to relax and just be in a more positive mood for the remainder of the evening. Once practice ended Kate looked for Alan in the bleachers, but didn't find him. She looked at Danny questioningly. He shrugged and joined her on the gym floor, and together they walked to her car.

"I don't' know about you two being alone in the house. Maybe I should skip football practice." Danny suggested.

"No. I'll be fine. Plus we won't be alone. Madison will be there." Kate said.

Danny laughed, "Whatever you say." He walked off to his car and drove to the football field. Kate was setting her books in her car when Alan walked up behind her.

"This is your car!" he said amazed. Kate jumped and hit her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spook ya." Alan said laughing a little and rubbing the back of her head.

"You are so much nicer than your friend." she stated, "Chandler never says sorry."

"He's gonna flip when he finds out this is your car." Alan said walking around it. Kate drove a black 2006 Ford Mustang GT. She just smiled and got in and Alan followed.

"Can we stop by my house for a second?" Alan asked.

"Yeah sure. Show me where you live." He gave her step by step directions through town. Kate noticed they were heading towards the south part of Queens, NY. It wasn't a nice area, but she knew it well. Many times her grandfather had brought her here to accompany him on a negotiation. Is his mind, taking her on a business run was a good idea of teaching her the inner-workings of a deal. Kate just thought it was disgusting the way her grandfather threatened families. They pulled up to Alan's house, which was a tan trailer.

"Stay here." he said in a somewhat demanding tone and got out. Once Alan was inside, she heard a woman yelling. Then Alan ran out and jumped in the car.

"Alright let's go." he said and looked out the window.

"Was that your mother?" she asked as they drove away.

"I don't want to talk about her." He said.

Not much was said during the ride. Kate imagined that Alan must be embarrassed by where he lived, and that she heard his mother screaming profanities at him. She never would have guessed he had it that rough. They pulled up to Kate's house and she led him inside.

"Hey Madison." Kate called as she led Alan up the stairs to her room. "Just set the books down over there." she said pointing to her desk.

"This yours?" Alan asked as he picked up her gun. "It's Soda's." she lied.

"Why do you have it?" he asked curiously. "Protection." she stated. Alan sat the gun down and took off his coat and threw it on her bed. "Make yourself comfortable." she said smirking.

Alan just grinned. They opened their books and started to carefully plan out how they were going to do their project.

"Hold on a sec. I've gotta go to the bathroom." she said getting up. They had been working hard for about an hour. Alan leaned back in his chair and took in the surroundings of her room. When she returned Alan had a picture frame in his hand.

"Why are you with John Russo?" he asked.

"That's my grandpa." she said.

"Really..." Alan looked at the picture then put it back, "So what were you doing at the Brooks Place last night?" Kate had forgotten all about seeing Alan there.

"Nothing really. Just some business I had to take care of." she said not looking at him.

"Uh huh." Alan said smiling, he could tell she was lying, "I saw you walk out with Dallas Winston."

"How do you know Dally?" she asked surprised.

"Who in this town doesn't know Dally?"

"You have a point." Alan was looking at her curiously. "Back to work." She said before he had a chance to ask her anymore questions. They worked diligently on the projects for another hour. Kate made sure she took Alan home before Soda and Dally returned. After an incident with her last boyfriend, they didn't like Kate bringing boys around. She figured Alan had it hard enough at home, he didn't need and interrogation from Soda or the Dally Death Glare.

Kate and Alan worked on their projects again a couple of nights that week. She found that Alan was actually helpful and did his fair share of the work. She felt guilty for judging him so quickly that day in class when she found out they were partners. Alan was pleasurable to be around. He was courteous and made jokes that were really funny. She questioned how he had gotten such a bad reputation.

One day Kate caught Alan after class, "I'm not going to be able to work on the project today, I've got a game tonight."

"Really, who are we playing?"

They began walking towards her locker, "Scranton." She said gloomy.

"They're no better then us."

"Oh yeah is that we keep losing to them?" She had her hand on her hip as she stood next to her locker.

Alan was laughing, "They put their pants on the same way you do, one leg at a time."

This made Kate laugh, "You're a cracker."

"I'm just trying to motivate you. If you go in thinking you'll lose, then you will."

Danny walked up beside Kate, "Well thanks for the pep talk. You coming to the game?"

He shook his head no, "It's not really my thing."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked away with Danny.

"You two are getting close." He said to her.

"He's actually nice."

"Wanna grab a bite before the game?"

"Yeah, let's make Soda and Dally join us…and pay." She laughed.

"I like the way you think." They walked down the block to Dairy Dip, a local place that served burgers and sandwiches. Danny had sent a text to Soda and Dally inviting them and about 5 minutes later they showed up on their Ninjas.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he asked Soda as they took off their helmets.

"We don't mess around when it comes to food." Soda said.

"We were right down the street." Dally stated. He put his helmet on Kate's head.

"That doesn't go there." She said to him.

"That's what she said." Soda said laughing. She took the helmet off and set it down on the bike.

"Here let me fix your hair back." Dally said patting her hair.

"You're not helping anything."

"Can we eat please?" Soda asked antsy. They walked into the small diner and sat down at a table. It wasn't long before a girl came over and took their order. Soda and Danny were wrapped up into a conversation about what they wanted to do to their trucks next. Kate looked at Dally for some conversation, "You coming tonight?"

"To what?" he was leaned back with his arm draped over the back of her chair.

"My basketball game."

"Yes princess, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kate smiled, she loved it when he called her princess.

"How was your day at school?"

"The usual. Ya know, lockers, books, teachers. What'd you and Soda do?"

"John had us chasing down a guy all day."

"Same one from last week?" Dally didn't answer her. She looked at him, he was watching the door. She turned her head to see what had grabbed his attention. Brianna McCabe was standing near the counter. Kate just sighed. There was no way she could ever compete.

"She go to your school?" he asked. His gaze still locked in her direction.

"MmHm."

"What's her name?"

"Brianna McCabe."

"What's her story?"

"I don't know Dal, she's _17_." Kate emphasized the age, hoping that would throw him off her trail.

He looked at her and smiled, "Age is just a number baby." She turned her head to look at him. He was leaning in close and her eyes caught his. Before she knew it she was being trapped in his gaze. To her relief the waitress came back with their food and she turned away to find that Soda was staring at them. Kate put her head down and focused on eating her food. After they ate they all went back out into the parking lot.

"What time does your game start?" Dally asked her.

"Six."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah, my helmet's in my car." She went to her car and grabbed her helmet and jacket out of the trunk. She saw Alan and another one of his friends by a truck parked next to hers. Alan came over to her smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him.

"Just hanging out."

She sniffed the air, "Smells like weed." She stated.

"Sorry, it's Jordan. I don't smoke." She gave him a look. "I swear." He said. His smile grew bigger. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Besides what do you know what weed smells like?" he asked her.

"I've been to enough parties and I'm not stupid. You better be careful who you hang out with."

"Yes Mother. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm going for a ride before the game." She gestured behind her.

Alan glanced over, "Well you be careful too. I need an A on our project."

"I knew you were just using me." She teased.

"Like you actually thought I could contribute something." Kate laughed, she felt a hand on her back and when she turned around Dally was standing there. Alan looked annoyed, "See ya later." He said in a low voice and left.

Dally put his arm around her waist and walked her back to his bike, "Why were you talking to him?"

"He's my science partner. It's necessary that we communicate."

"Permission to communicate granted." He said. Dally was difficult, but he was usually quick to realize that he was being unreasonable. Kate poked his side and he jumped. That got him every time. She laughed at his reaction and he pulled her closer. She put on her helmet and tucked her hair underneath her jacket then got on the bike. Once Dally was on she wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off.

Soda and Danny were looking under the hood of Danny's truck. Both of them were fascinated by cars and spent the majority of their time thinking about what they wanted to do to their vehicles next.

"Ever notice how much time Kate and Dally spend together?" Danny asked Soda after Kate and Dally left.

"Yeah, they're just close, that's all."

"I'm her best friend and she spends more time doing stuff with him than me."

"You know how Dally is, he doesn't like to share." Soda joked.

"Yeah, you're right." They went back to talking about his truck.

Dally took her out to the lake. He got off first then helped Kate. They walked down to the shore and sat underneath a large maple tree. Dally wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. He kissed her temple. Kate smiled and turned her head towards him. He kissed her cheek and continued down to her neck.

"Dally." She said pulling away. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. His hands gently pulled her face to his and their lips met. She sank into him. His lips were soft and his kisses were sweet. He ran his hands through her hair then he slowly broke their kiss.

"Thank you." She told him.

This amused Dally, "Anytime."

She played with the hem of his shirt, "What are we?"

He looked at her funny, "What?"

She sighed, "Are we friends?"

"Yeah of course."

"Are we _just_ friends?"

He stroked her cheek, "We're special friends."

"That makes me sound like a slut."

He laughed, "You are not a slut. Trust me I know sluts…I screw 'em all the time."

"Dally that's gross." She pulled away from him but he held her close.

"Do you want us to be more than friends?" Kate froze. They would make out all the time, but it was just for fun. Dally had never asked her about taking their relationship further.

"You said we can't." She whispered. Dally was here to do a job. Not seduce his boss's daughter. Kate knew this, but that didn't stop her from thinking about them together.

"I'm not a boyfriend baby. You know me and you know how I am."

"Don't flatter yourself Dallas, I never said I wanted you to be my boyfriend."

"I am a stud though."

She shook her head, "You're ridiculous."

He pulled her closer, "I'm sexy."

She kissed him, "I need to get back." He rolled over on top of her. "Dally!" she squealed as he rolled them through the grass.

He landed on top of her and began to spit, "I think I just ate some dirt." He made a disgusted face.

Kate laughed, "You're squishing me!" Dally got off of her and helped her up. They rode back to the school and Kate went straight to the locker room to change. Their little excursion made her have to hurry getting dressed. Once her uniform was on she went out onto the court to warm up. Danny walked up to the bench and Kate ran over to meet him.

"I got you a Gatorade." He handed it to her.

"Thanks. I'm nervous dude."

"Why?"

"We're 9-0 right now, we've never beat them."

"You got this." He took her Gatorade and gulped down a couple of swigs.

"I thought that was for me?" she asked him.

"I'll be sure to save you some." She took it away from him, "I gotta get back out there."

"Do good, score points." She set her drink down and went back to warming up. The game started and the score was tied at half-time. Scranton had the ball and the point guard was bringing it down the court. Kate saw that the girl to her left was open and so did the point guard. She bolted to the girl to try and intercept the pass. The ball landed in her hands as she jumped in the air, but the other girl collided with her legs causing Kate to land on her knee. She hit the floor and screamed.

Two years ago Soda wrecked his bike while Kate was on the back. They were out riding around one fall afternoon. He took a scenic route so she could see the changing color of the leaves on the trees. As they were rounding a sharp curve, a deer ran out in front of them. Soda swerved and they ran into a guard rail on the side of the highway. Soda escaped the accident unharmed, but Kate had to have surgery on her leg. She has had trouble with her knee ever since, and her relationship with Soda changed.

She squirmed on the floor waiting for the pain to decrease, but it didn't. Emilee knelt down next to her, "Sit tight their coming." She told her.

She was talking about Soda and Dally, they were walking out onto the court to help her. "You alright kid?" Dally asked her as he bent down next to her head.

"Screw you Dallas." She said quietly. She hated it when he called her kid and he knew it.

"Where's your brace at stupid?" he asked.

"In my car." Her knee was on fire. It felt like her bones were trying to pop out of her skin.

"Sit still. All this wiggling your doing isn't helping." Soda said. He ran his hand over her knee, "Can you move it?"

"Emilee will you go get her keys?" Dally asked her. She ran into the locker room and tossed Dally the keys. He went out to the parking lot to get her brace out of her car.

Soda helped Kate stretch her leg. "Think you can walk?" he asked her. She held onto him as he helped her up. They went to take a couple of steps and everyone in the audience clapped.

Kate couldn't walk any further, "Its loose, I need to wrap it."

Soda picked her up in his arms. "To the bench my lady." He said as he carried her.

The game continued and Soda began wrapping her leg up. "Come on dude hurry I wanna get back out there." She was anxious.

"If you would've just worn your brace in the first place we wouldn't have to do this." He stated. Soda could be such a parent. Dally came back in with her brace in hand. She slipped it on then stood up and walked around a bit.

"Can you play?" the coach asked her noticing that she was walking.

"Yeah." He put her back in the game. There wasn't much time left. Anglia was looking for someone open. Kate saw an empty spot at the 3 point line and ran to it. She passed her the ball and Kate shot. Swish. The buzzer rang. They had finally beat Scranton. The bleachers exploded with cheers. She could hear Soda and Dally yell as her teammates ran to her and hugged her. After they lined up and gave the other team members high fives, Kate went to the locker room to take a quick shower then back out to the bleachers to watch Danny's game. She sat next to Dally.

"Good game." He told her and handed her some M&Ms.

"Thank you. Where's Sodapop?" Dally motioned towards the door. Soda was talking to a girl. Soda had movie star good looks, and as a result he was rarely ever lonely. "Of course." She said to herself.

"How's your knee?" Dally asked her.

"Swollen, I can feel it throbbing."

He shook his head, "Why the hell were you not wearing your brace? You've got this huge head sitting on your shoulders and you don't use it."

"My head is not huge!"

Dally laughed then Brianna McCabe walked in and caught his eye. Kate felt her blood boil. It was bad enough that all the guys at her high school went crazy over her, now Dally wants to get tangled in her web.

He looked at Kate, "You're drooling." She told him.

He smiled, "Relax, she's not my type." Brianna was exactly Dally's type. She was blonde, skinny, and had enormous boobs. A stark difference from Kate's dark hair and curvier features. Kate was not at all overweight. Basketball and fight training with Soda and Dally kept her in shape. But her more muscular build wasn't the stick thin body type most guys looked for.

"She's not your type?" Kate questioned him. He shook his head.

"Then what is your type?"

Dally's eyes swept over her body then back up and gazed in hers. _Is he trying to come onto me?_ She thought to herself. They were sitting very close, "So you like girls with huge heads that don't use them?"

He smirked and nodded, "It's very attractive."

She stared into his eyes some more, they were a gorgeous hazel. She could feel someone looking at her, she glanced in the direction of the door and saw Soda watching them, then he turned his head back to the girl he was talking to. She looked back at Dally, he halfway smiled at her. She was trying to keep her head from spinning. Then she realized what he was doing, he enjoyed getting her embarrassed in public. She turned her attention back towards the ball court and huffed. Dally broke out in laughter. This caused her face to get even redder and Dally to laugh harder.

"Jerk." She stated.

He messed up her hair, "You're fun."

Soda walked up the bleachers and sat on the other side of her, "Why's your face so red?"

"Shut up." She told him.

Soda joined Dally in his laughter. The boys won their game, and Danny scored the most points, naturally. Danny was good at everything he did.

"How's your knee feeling?" he asked her as they walked to her car, he was helping her carry her bag.

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurts so bad." She was limping a little, but tried to act ok around Dally.

"Think you'll go to the doctor?" Danny asked.

"Nah, hopefully it gets better in a couple of days."

He put her bags in the trunk. "Be careful driving, I'll see ya at the house."

"Later."

Danny walked to his truck. Kate saw Dally and Soda zoom out of the parking lot on their bikes catching people's attention. She leaned against her car and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool night air. She opened them when she heard footsteps approaching, "Alan?" she was surprised to see him still here. He was smoking a cigarette.

"I told you that you would beat them. And to think, you scored the winning shot." He said smiling.

"You stayed? I thought this wasn't your thing." She made finger quotations when she said "your thing".

"I figured I ought to attend at least one high school basketball game in my life."

"I hope it met your expectations."

Alan leaned against her car with her and offered her his cigarette, she took it. He pulled out his pack and lit up another one, "I saw you fall too. Shit looked like it hurt."

Kate laughed, "That's because it did. I just hope I didn't mess it up again."

"Again?" he questioned her.

"Two years ago I was riding with Soda on his bike. This deer ran out in front of us and he swerved causing us to tip and it messed my leg all up." Alan made a face. "He felt so bad. See if he would've just hit it head on and not swerved then it might have tipped to the front and just knocked us off, but sometimes your instincts act quicker than you can think."

"That's true."

Kate finished her cigarette and threw the it on the ground. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a text message from Dally.

**Where are you?**

"I gotta go." She said to him.

"Yeah I better head home too. I'll see ya Monday."

"See ya." She said to him then got in her car and went home. Kate noticed that Soda's truck wasn't in the drive way when she pulled in.

"What took you so long?" Dally asked as she walked in the door.

"I was talking to a friend. Where's Soda?"

"Him and Danny went to the Brooks, wanna go?"

Kate thought there must be some good party going on for them to go there voluntarily. She began to slowly make her way up the stairs, "No not really. Go ahead if you want."

She heard the clinking of Dally pouring some scotch into his glass, "I'm not gonna leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine Dal. I'm just going to go to bed anyway." Finally, after what seemed like one hundred agonizing steps, she made it to the top of the stairs. She went into her room and changed into a t shirt and shorts. Then she went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Continuing with her nightly routine she walked back into her bedroom and began to brush out her hair. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped at the contact.

"Scared ya." She heard Dally say, he moved the hair off her neck and placed small kisses on her bare skin. "Want to stay in my room tonight?"

She knew what that meant. It actually translated into "Want to mess around tonight since we are alone?" He continued to work his lips up and down her neck.

"Sure." She replied. She couldn't resist Dallas Winston. No one could.

He bent down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his room. Dally gently laid her down on his bed and positioned himself between her legs, being careful not to hurt her knee. He began to kiss her and Kate ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his bulge growing larger in between her legs as their kissing intensified. He slipped a hand up her shirt and massaged her breast. She broke away from his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure if we should do this."

Dally sighed, "Do you want to?"

She nodded her head.

"Then we should." He went back to kissing her and began raising her shirt up.

"Wait." She said.

Dally groaned and rested his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"It's just…what we did was special…and doing it again makes it casual. I don't want that."

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. He looked at her, "You're right. I don't want that either."

Kate didn't deserve to be treated that way. She trusted him with something very special to her. He was trying to take advantage of that. Dally was mad at himself for being a jerk. He moved out from between her legs, and slipped under the covers. Then he scooped up her legs and gently placed her under too.

"Snuggle?" he asked.

"Yes." She scooted close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon they both fell asleep.

Three weeks passed and Alan and Kate were now done with their project. All they had left to do was to write a report on it. Kate didn't really need Alan there to help her, she just missed his company. Over the last three weeks they had gotten to know each other and Kate found herself making up excuses for him to come over.

"This is stupid. All we did was build a lamp. What is there to write about that?" Kate complained.

"I'm still trying to figure out how this is science." Alan said.

"Not helping."

"Maybe we should list the benefits of it." Alan suggested.

"It's a lamp." she said.

"It gives off light." Alan stated, "It's tall, it actually works." Kate laughed at Alan's joke. "I'm sure you can think of something." Alan said nudging her.

They could hear music floating up from downstairs. It was "A Sunday Kind Of Love" by Etta James.

"Oh God, this is Madison's favorite song.'' she said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna dance?" Alan asked her.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah come on." he said getting up. Alan took her right hand in his left, and placed his other on her waist. Slowly, they began to sway to the music.

"You're so graceful Alan." Kate joked, "You know you act tough on the outside but on the inside you're just a big softie."

"See that's where you're wrong," Alan said as he dipped her, "There's nothing soft about me." He pulled her back up, their faces were about an inch apart.

_Except maybe your lips_ she thought to herself. Alan looked into her eyes as he put his hand under her chin and slowly kissed her. Kate got lost in him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and gently set her down on her bed. A small moan escaped from her mouth as his fingers ran through her hair and his lips moved down her neck. She felt his finger tips slowly move under her shirt sending goose bumps across her skin.

"Kate!" a voice yelled downstairs.

"Dally!" she said as she jumped up. Dally came home early. "Hurry, get your stuff." she told Alan.

"What's going on?" Alan asked confused.

"You gotta go, you just gotta go." she told him. They snuck down the stairs, "Go out the back and get in the car."

Dally walked around the corner, "Hi Dal I was just leaving." She said quickly.

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Where's Soda?" she asked looking around.

"In the garage. Look I know you-"

Her eyes went wide, he was going to see Alan get in her car, "I gotta go!" she practically yelled at him.

"I'm trying to fucking talk to you!" Dally did yell.

She ran towards the door, "Look let's do this later ok. I'll be back in a minute." She walked out the door to see Soda and Alan standing outside her car. She placed her hand on Soda's shoulder, "He's my partner for a school project, please don't tell Dal."

"Sure, sure." He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

She leaned up and kissed his cheeks, "You're my favorite." Alan got in the car.

"Be careful. I mean it." Soda warned.

"Aren't I always?" she asked getting in. She sped down the driveway before Dally had a chance to see them.

"Well that was...exciting." Alan said as they drove down the road, "Is he your brother?"

"Sort of. Dally and Soda are both very protective of me." she said watching the road. A little too protective for her taste, but she knew they meant well. It bothered her that she had to keep a secret from Dally. But, he had a tendency to overreact. After he last boyfriend, Kate can now tell the warning signs of an abusive relationship and she swore she'd never end up with someone like that again. Alan didn't seem like the type, but if even one red flag when up she told herself she'd be gone. Despite what her family thinks, she is not a little kid and she can think and take care of herself. Kate pulled up to his house and turned the car off.

"Please come in?" Alan asked.

"Of course." she said without hesitation. Making a mental to not stay too long or Dally might call in the National Guard to come looking for her.

They walked up the wooden steps and Alan opened the door, "Ta Da."

Kate smiled, "Cute."

Alan grabbed her hand and led her inside. The place was clean except for beer and vodka bottles all over the kitchen counter. Kate glanced into the living room as they walked to his bedroom. There was a woman asleep on the coach. She assumed that was his mother, and by the array of bottles next to her, she's passed out drunk. It saddened her to know that this is what Alan has to live with. She wondered how long his mother had been that way. They walked into his room and Alan shut the door. He emptied his pockets onto a table, and took their coats and set them on a chair.

He approached Kate, "I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Alan Smith, are you asking me out on a date?" she said smiling.

Alan rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yes." she said and lightly kissed his cheek. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm really hot in this big sweater." she said fanning herself.

Alan laughed and went over to his closet and pulled out a T-shirt that said "Kiss My SS" 1975 Chevy SS.

"I'm not changing in front of you." she said with her hand on her hip.

Alan just smiled, "How about I turn around and close my eyes."

"Ok...But no peeking!" she said and waited for Alan to turn around, "It's a little big."

"Its perfect." he said putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheeks, then her neck, then her lips. Kate sank into his kisses.

"You make me so happy." he whispered in her ear. His right hand caressed her cheek and his left got tangled in her hair, "You're gorgeous."

Kate blushed and Alan smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and it sent prickles of desire down his spine. He began to kiss her passionately and he gently placed her on his bed. He rolled over so she was on top of him. His hands ran over her chest and down her thighs then they slipped under her shirt. Kate broke their kiss and sat beside him. Alan scooted her closer to him and she laid flat on her back.

"I'm gonna take care of you," he said stroking her hair, "You don't have to worry about anything when you're with me," he gently kissed her cheek.

"I better get going." she said but didn't move.

"Stay with me...please," he said holding her. "Alan...but Dally..." she said.

"I know but...I don't want you to leave. Just tonight. Please." he said kissing her neck.

A flurry of thoughts filled her head. Dally was going to freak if she just didn't come back. But, she didn't want to leave. Being in Alan's presence was comforting. Something about him made her feel safe and relaxed. He was not at all how she thought he was. Alan was a good guy, not a womanizer. Or maybe that is how he hooks girls. Treats them like their special then after he gets what he wants he splits. She decided he was not getting it from her tonight. Kate got up.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked concerned.

"I'm not sleeping in this." she stated. She was going to stay and they would sleep. In the morning she would see how he treated her.

Alan beamed and gave her a pair of his old boxers. She changed into those and sent Soda a text that she was staying with a friend while Alan stripped down to just his boxers and they both climbed into his bed. They fell asleep cuddling.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan woke up the next morning to find that Kate wasn't there anymore. Her clothes and everything were gone. All she left was a note on his bed,

_Alan,_

_ Don't worry. I just had to leave and go home to get some stuff. See you at school._

_ Kate_

Alan sighed. He just hoped that his mom was still asleep. He got up, got dressed and walked out the door. _Thank God Chandler dropped off my truck_, he thought to himself. Alan got in and drove to school. He walked down the hallway and saw Kate putting books in her locker. Immediately he grinned, she was wearing his shirt. He walked up beside her and leaned against the lockers.

Kate turned her head and smiled, "Hello stranger."

Alan's hair was still wet from the shower he took this morning, "I was a little worried when I woke up." He said to her.

"That's why I left you that note." she said taking a book out of her locker. Alan bit his lip and looked her up and down.

"Stop that." she said blushing.

"I can't help it. You're cute." he said touching her hand. Tingles went up her arm. The bell rang and kids started to clear out of the halls.

"What are you doing after school?" he asked her quickly.

"I don't know yet. Why?" she said starting to walk away when Alan grabbed her arm.

"I wanna see you." he said pulling her closer.

"Ok. Come to my place then." she said looking up at him.

He pulled her into him and kissed her, "Get to class."

Kate laughed and walked into her classroom.

"What were you doing out there?" Emilee asked her the second she sat down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kate said smiling.

Emilee gave her a disapproving look, "You and Alan Smith are getting mighty close these days."

"Well don't tell anyone but, I spent the night with him last night."

Emilee let out a big gasp.

"Shhhh. We didn't do anything. It was really sweet. We just cuddled." Kate said turning red.

"That's what he wants you to think. Kate he's a player. He's going to get you all buttered up with his charm then he gets into your pants and drops you. Don't fall for it." Emilee warned.

"I don't believe you." Kate said in denial.

Emilee just sighed.

Kate was annoyed at her friend. Maybe Emilee wanted to believe that Alan had just used her, but the Alan that Kate has gotten to know over the past few weeks doesn't seem like the type. Last night he was so sincere with everything he said. Besides they are not in a committed relationship. If Alan decided that he didn't want to go any further, Kate knew she wouldn't be heart broken.

"What happened to you last night?" Danny asked Kate as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I stayed with a friend." she said showing no emotion.

"Whatever. I know when you're lying." Danny said staring at her.

"Alright, I spent the night with Alan. Don't say a word to Dally. It was innocent. We didn't do anything. I promise."

Danny just looked at her. "He's trouble." was all he said.

"Was Dally mad?" she asked worried.

"You bet, but not about that." Danny said almost laughing.

"Huh?" Kate was confused.

"He left for Italy that night. His plane took off at 9."

Kate's jaw dropped.

"Kate, don't tell me..." Danny trailed off.

She nodded her head, she had forgotten all about Dally leaving. "He was trying to talk to me but I was in a hurry. Is that why he was mad?"

"Sort of…He wanted you to go with him."

For the second time in less than a minute Kate had to pick her jaw off the floor as her stomach did flips. Dally wanted her to go to Italy with him. Just the two of them. Alone. Even though her father had called to use him as extra muscle, she knew Dally must have had plans for them.

"You better call him." Danny said to her.

Kate looked at her phone. She had one new voicemail and it was from Dally.

"Play it." Danny said standing next to her.

She called her voicemail and put in on speaker phone, "Look, I don't know where the hell you are but..." he sounded angry, "I just wanted to tell you bye and I'll see ya in a week."

She quickly called him, "I got his damn voicemail." she sighed, "Hey I got your message. I'm sorry. Love ya Dal. Bye."

"Maybe that will make him feel better. Soda tells me he worries about you a lot." Danny said walking towards his truck.

"I know. What are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"Me and Soda are going out on the lake." he said opening his truck door.

Kate gave him a hug, "Be safe."

"Because I was planning on being dangerous before you said that." Kate pushed him and he laughed.

They got in their cars and drove off. Kate was in her room cleaning her gun when she heard Madison greet Alan. She quickly put it away. Alan slowly opened her door and walked in. Kate stood up and hugged him. It felt so good to be in his arms.

Two days later Kate got a text from Dally while she was at school.

**Can you pick me up from the airport tomorrow?** He asked.

_Yeah. What time will your plane land?_ She quickly responded.

"Who are you texting?" Alan asked her. They were sitting next to each other in their science class.

"Dally. He needs me to pick him up from the airport tomorrow." Her phone buzzed again.

**Around 7. Sure you can do it?**

_Yeah Dally I want to._

**Don't forget.**

Kate sighed, Dally was still mad about her running off and not giving him the chance to talk to her.

"What's the matter?" Alan asked her.

"Nothing." She was thinking about what she would say to Dally. She looked over at Alan and he smiled. She decided she would handle Dally when the time came and focus on the present.

The bell rang and Alan walked her out to her car.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked her moving hair out of her face.

"Writing my paper that's due tomorrow and then studying for our test. What are you doing?"

Alan thought for a moment, Kate raised her eyebrow at him. "I think I'm going to eat…and then sleep." He smiled.

"You better study while you're doing one of those."

"Can't I just cheat off of you?" he smiled bigger.

"No." she said firmly.

He leaned in closer still smiling, "Please?"

"No."

He kissed her. He looked at her face checking to see if she had changed her mind, then kissed her again.

"Ok." She said reluctantly.

"Really?" He was hopeful.

"No."

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers, "I hate school, but I like you." He ran his hand across her cheek.

She smiled at him, "I better get home."

Alan kissed her goodbye.

Kate was at home in her room writing her paper. Danny came in and shut the door then plopped down on her bed next to her.

"Easy cowboy, I almost flew off." Kate joked.

"What are you doing?" He leaned over at looked at the screen of her laptop.

"I'm writing a paper."

"Wanna write me one when you're done?" he asked.

"Hell no."

"I'll be you're friend forever."

She looked at him, "Now I'm definitely not."

Danny laughed and ran his hand across the keyboard of her computer.

Kate pushed him away.

"So you and Alan Smith." He said to her.

"He's a sweetheart." She smiled.

"His mom is a drunk." Danny didn't say it judgingly, he said more matter of fact.

"I know. When I stayed with him the other night, she was passed out on the couch."

"She beats him."

Kate was shocked, "What? How do you know this?"

"I saw his scars one day in gym and asked him what happened."

"He told you?" She wondered if Alan had planned on ever sharing this with her.

"Yeah, he never knew his dad and he said he can't recall a time when his mom has ever been sober."

"Wow." Kate was speechless. She knew Alan had it tough. He was a member of a gang in New York called Scorpions, but she had no idea the type of abuse he must have suffered through.

"Soda asked me if you were seeing him." Danny said to her.

"What'd you say?"

"I said you were partners in lab science."

Kate hated to keep a secret from Dally but it killed her to lie to Soda. Since the day he came into her life, he has been the person she always went to with her problems or if she just needed to talk. But ever since their accident Soda hasn't been the same. They used to spend a lot of time together joking around and going for rides, but Soda has become withdrawn and rarely rides his motorcycle. She figured he probably still felt guilty.

"They came home early when he was here and saw Alan sneak into my car." She looked at Danny, "I don't want them to know yet."

"I won't say anything."

"I know you won't."

He was picking at her comforter, "Why do you want to keep it from them though?"

She closed her laptop and set it aside.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked her.

"I just…After the whole Doug thing…"

He put his arm around her, "I understand. Dally's pretty protective. I mean, we all are after that."

"I don't think Alan would ever hit me, but I didn't think Doug would either. I want to handle this on my own without their watchful eyes and constant questioning."

"I get it." He told her, "You're secret is safe with me."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "You know I'll beat your ass if you tell."

She felt his shoulder shake as he laughed, "I'm gonna call that abuse hotline and report you."

"You'd miss me if they hauled me off."

She closed her eyes. She heard him speaking but wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. When she woke up it was dark outside and Danny was next to her snoring. She smelled something cooking in the kitchen and decided to go investigate. It was Soda making spaghetti, the only thing he knew how to cook. He had a plate full of spaghetti and was fixing another one.

"I came down just in time." She stated taking the plate and grabbing a fork from the drawer.

"Yeah sure help yourself." He grabbed another plate from the cabinet above her head.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He looked at her and smirked, "I'm entertaining a guest." He glanced towards the living room.

Kate peeked in, she was tall and thin with dark brown hair that just hit her shoulders and she was looking at the pictures displayed on the mantel.

"What happened to Leah?" she whispered.

"She said the L-word. I had to split." Soda jammed a fork into the pile of noodles.

"Girls fall like dominos." She said and headed for the stairs, but stopped short, "Soda can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He grabbed two drinks from the fridge.

She furrowed her eyebrows thinking, "You tell me you love me all the time, and that doesn't seem to make you uncomfortable."

He smiled at her and said in a low voice, "Because I really mean it when I say it."

She smiled back and went up the stairs.

"Tell Danny to come get some." He said before walking into the living room.

She rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and ran into Danny, she gasped almost spilling her food.

He placed his hands on her waist steadying her, "I woke up all alone." He pouted.

"I got food." She stated lifting the plate to his face.

"You're forgiven."

Kate walked past him and sat on her bed, "Make yourself useful and break into Dally's beer fridge."

Danny returned with two drinks and joined her on her bed and they shared the plate of spaghetti. Danny enjoyed this time with her. He felt that the only time they got to spend together anymore was while Dally was away.

"Have you heard from Dally?" he asked while he was on his mind.

She nodded, "I'm picking him up from the airport tomorrow."

"Why didn't he ask Soda?"

She shrugged, "I figure he wants to gripe at me for running off."

Danny waited for Kate to pass him the fork, "Did he say why he wanted you to go with him?"

"Nope." But Kate knew why. Her and Danny shared secrets but she wasn't sharing this secret with him.

The next evening Kate drove to the airport to pick Dally up. She glanced at the clock 7:15. He was going to be pissed. Finally she pulled up outside of baggage claim and saw him standing with his luggage.

Kate got out of the car to greet him, "Sorry. I'm late. You know me." She apologized.

He just smiled and hugged her, "Nice to see you."

"Let me help you with your bags." She tried to pick one up but failed.

"Sweetie, just wait in the car." She walked to the driver side, "Baby no. I'm driving." Dally said.

Kate pouted.

Dally shook his head and put his bags in the back then plucked the keys out of her hand.

"You're such a control freak." She mumbled as she walked around the car.

The beginning of the ride was quiet. "What'd I miss while I was gone?" he asked her.

"Leah told Soda she loved him so Soda bailed. Has a new girl now. Fed her spaghetti last night."

Dally nodded his head, "He must really want to impress her."

Kate smiled, "How was Italy?"

"Same as it always is. Catch a guy, get his money, go home."

"Why…Why did you want me to go?"

Dally looked at her, "How did you know that?"

She was tangling and untangling her fingers, "Danny."

"I forgot I told him." He looked frustrated, "Well it doesn't matter."

"So why did you want to take me with you?"

"I just told you…it doesn't matter."

Kate was confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

Dally just shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

"Look I know I rushed off when you were trying to talk, but if you really wanted me to go with you…you should've said something."

"I tried." His voice was harsh.

"I mean before that night." They were quiet again. "I would've gone…" she touched his arm, "I wanted to…be alone…with you."

He looked at her hand then laced his fingers with hers and raised her hand to his lips and gave her a kiss. "Where did you go?" he asked her.

"What?" She understood him but needed time to come up with an excuse.

"What did you run off too? You didn't even come home that night."

Kate looked out the window, "Oh…just to a friends house. I thought I told Soda but I guess I forgot."

Dally sighed, "Who is it?"

She looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Who are you seeing? Is it Doug again?" he sounded almost angry.

"No! No…I'm not seeing him…or anyone." She lied.

"You know we're not together Kate. You don't have to hide it from me." He rolled down the window to punch in the number for the gate to open.

Kate grabbed his arm. "Dally…I…"

He rolled the window back up and looked at her.

"I want to be with you." She whispered slowly. She meant it.

Dally laid his head back on the head rest and sighed, "We can't."

She was sick of hearing him say that. She climbed on top of him.

"Kate-" He started to protest.

She pressed her forehead to his, "Please don't say anything."

She touched his cheek and could feel that he was clenching his jaw. She took his hand and slid it up her skirt. Dally felt bare skin were her panties were supposed to be.

"Oh my God." He said in a whisper.

She tried to hide her smile. She had been denying him for a while and now she was going to give him what he had been asking for. She undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers in one swoop. Dally took control from there grabbing her hips and positioning her on top of him. As she began moving her hips their lips touched for the first time that night.

He held her as their breathing returned to normal. "You mean so much to me and I really care about you." He told her as he stroked her hair.

"I know Dally." She kissed him then looked down and began smiling.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I just jumped you in my car."

They both began laughing.

"Let's go to the house." She said and went back to her seat and Dally fixed his pants, rolled down the window again and entered to code.

They pulled up the driveway and Danny was sitting out on the lawn.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dally asked.

Kate jumped out as soon as he stopped, she knew something was wrong. "Danny…What's going on?" she approached him.

He looked up at her. She saw his face as Soda's truck headlights shined when he pulled in the driveway.

"Oh my God!" she knelt down beside him.

Dally ran over when he heard her. "Danny what happened to your face?"

"Doug Valastro." Soda said, "And we can't do shit!" Soda slammed his truck door.

"Why would he do this to you?" Kate asked.

Danny touched her hand and drew A-L-A-N on her palm. She sat back on her feet shocked. She touched his cheek, it was wet from his tears.

Dally bent down next to him, "Let me see your face."

Danny turned his head away from him.

Kate could see Dally furrow his eyebrows, "Dan come on."

Danny looked at Kate, "Dal I just want to be alone." His voice was shaky. He was ashamed to cry in front of Dally. Danny looked up to him so much.

Dally's face softened, "Look kid I'm here for you. He's not gonna touch you again." Then he got up and him and Soda went inside.

Kate sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Why did he attack you?"

She heard Danny sniff, "Alan and some of his friends went after Doug. He was on crutches when he came here."

"He attacked you at the house?" She made a mental note to change the code on the gate.

"Yeah," his voice broke, "His friends did his work then as they left he hit me with his fucking crutch."

"Where was Soda?"

"At the gym. He came back a few minutes after they left. I told him what happened and he went after them."

She rubbed his back, "Did he say why you?"

Danny broke down. He hugged her. Kate gently rocked him.

"If you would've been here, he would've hit you. He came after you."

Kate looked at him, tears were running down his face, "Just because Alan ruffed him up. Danny you didn't deserve any of this. Doug's a coward, he'll get what he deserves."

Danny just nodded. They sat in silence on the lawn, "Why'd you stay out here anyway?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Just scared I guess. It's quiet…and dark."

"That's ok. It is kind of peaceful out here." Kate could feel his breathing begin to steady. "Ready to go inside?" she asked him.

"Yeah…better see what Dally has to say about all this."

Kate got up then helped Danny up and they walked inside the house together.

Dally was pacing, "I'm sick of this punk messing with us." He stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make something happen." Kate said leading Danny upstairs.

Dally scoffed, "What are you gonna do?"

She glared at him, "I said don't worry about it." Her New York accent was thick.

She stayed with Danny that night. Around 2 in the morning she woke up and wandered downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. As she was standing next to the sink she heard a punching sound coming from the basement.

She stumbled down the stairs, "Dallas. It's 2am. Why are you punching the bag?" she asked him.

"I can't sleep. I'm too I don't know." He punched the bag some more.

"You're crazy." She collapsed on the couch.

Dally took off his boxing gloves then his shirt and wiped the sweat off his face and chest. Kate was just beginning to fall asleep when his wet shirt hit her in the face.

She peeled it off of her, "So disgusting."

"I love you Kate." He said suddenly.

"I love you too Dally." She said without opening her eyes.

"I can't be without you. I'm not supposed to feel this way…I don't feel this way…ever." He said pacing in front of her.

That woke her up. She sat up and stared at him, eyes wide. She could feel her heart beating faster.

He turned and looked at her, "This is why we can't be together."

Crash. That was not where she thought this conversation was going.

"I promised you that I would always protect and you and never hurt you. If we get together I'll break your heart…and if I don't end up hurting you some way then your family will when they tear us apart."

She stood up not knowing why or where she was going to go.

Dally grabbed her hands, "You said no strings attached remember?"

She nodded her head.

His hand touched her cheek, "I lied. I was attached way before then…and now I'm super glued."

Kate laughed and when she looked up he was smiling. "Really think this is what's best?" she asked him.

"No. But it's what's necessary. You are gorgeous. You're going to find someone better than me who will make you happy and can give you everything I can't." He leaned down and kissed her.

They walked up the stairs together holding hands. When they reached the top Dally asked, "Stay with me?"

"I can't. Danny needs me ya know."

"Goodnight babe." He said and they went their separate ways.

The next morning at school Alan was waiting for Kate by her locker, "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her forehead then looked at her, "I don't like kissing wrinkly foreheads." He stated.

"Well you're gonna hate me when I'm 80." She opened her locker and pulled out some books.

Alan smiled, "What's got you worried?"

She slammed her locker shut, "Doug Volastro."

Alan went hard, "What happened?"

"You roughed him up and he came after me but got Danny. He's all messed up. He said he hit him with his crutch. It makes me sick."

Alan wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry baby. He'll learn his lesson. It just needs to be pounded into him a little harder." He said as he walked her to class.

After school was out and Kate was finished with ball practice she waited for Alan outside the gym. She saw Doug by his truck in the parking lot. His face was bloody. Kate knew why Alan was late meeting her. When Alan walked outside from the school he had a smug grin on his face.

"I know what you did." She said to him.

"Any objections?" he asked still smiling.

"None." She kissed him, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" he asked.

"That Doug beat me?" she whispered. No matter how much time would pass, the emotional scars Doug left her would always be fresh.

"Everyone knows Kate." He said.

That made her feel sick to her stomach. She could just imagine all the things that have been said behind her back. False rumors being spread and facts being twisted.

Alan stroked her hair, "Now you're mine and no one is allowed to hurt you. Or anyone you care about."

Her heart raced as his fingers graced her cheek and a flurry of emotions were swarming around her insides. She loved him. That was the only thing that could explain her emotions that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. Don't worry, there will be no stopping soon. This is the first story I ever wrote and after a long period of debate, I finally decided to post it. **

* * *

"You got plans tonight?" Alan asked Kate as they walked down the hallway together.

Before she had time to answer Danny came running at them, "They're here." He said in a hurry.

Kate didn't understand who he was talking about, "Who's here?"

"Soda and Dally."

She immediately understood. Danny was warning them that Soda and Dally were at the school so her secret about Alan wouldn't be found out. She looked up at Alan.

"Yeah I get it." He said looking dejected.

"I'm sorry." She said knowing saying sorry a million times wouldn't make him feel better.

"I'll see ya later." He said and walked off.

Kate felt horrible. Alan has treated her with respect and kindness, and even risked his safety to bring justice against Doug who had wronged her. Her ex, Doug Volastro comes from a powerful family as well. Soda and Dally almost lost their lives when they found out he had hit Kate and went after him. The Russo's and the Volasto's have a peace agreement, and occasionally they will do business together. Their stance on the issue was that Doug and Kate should be left to handle their relationship themselves. Regardless of the fact that Doug is dominant, controlling, and could throw her around like a rag doll.

One day Soda lost his cool and hit Doug. Kate walked on egg shells for weeks, afraid that she would wake up and he would no longer be there. She knew Soda had a family somewhere in another state and every time the phone rang for him she feared something might have mysteriously happened to one of them. But weeks went by and nothing ever became of the situation. She credited her grandfather for handling the state of affairs. John Russo is a very well respected man and is so skilled at the art of persuasion it is supernatural.

Now Kate had to worry about Alan. He had clearly made himself present on Doug's radar. But Alan had nothing to lose so there was nothing for Doug to take from him. Therefore, he was untouchable and that thought comforted Kate.

As she watched Alan sulk down the hallway away from her, she knew he deserved better than to be kept a secret.

When she approached her locker she saw Soda standing next to it with the door open looking inside.

"Snoop much?" she asked him and pushed him aside to put her books in.

"PMS much? Moody pants." He replied.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Just making our presence known." Soda put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the parking lot, "You've got work to do tonight ya know."

No, she didn't know. "What kind?" she asked him.

Soda hesitated. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm bait." She stated.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He reassured her.

"Are you going to be there?"

Soda hesitated again.

"Dally?" she asked.

"You'll be fine." He said again.

"I'm stuck with MD aren't I?"

"You'll be fine." Soda sounded like a broken record.

"Stop trying to brainwash me." They were in the parking lot and Dally was leaning against her car.

"She's in rare form today." Soda warned.

Dally smiled at her, "Did they run out of chocolate milk at lunch today?"

Soda and Danny laughed, and Kate shot them all a death glare.

"Can I just get in my car please?" she asked.

"You gotta go with Soda. I'm here to take your car back home." Dally said.

Kate tossed him the keys and went with Soda to his truck. She dreaded how this night was going to end. With her forehead pressed again the passenger side window, she tried to imagine she was someplace else.

Soda reached over and held her hand.

"Don't say I'll be fine." She told him.

He smiled, "I was going to ask what you were thinking."

"I wish I could be normal. I wish all I had to worry about after school was doing my homework." She said.

"Being normal is overrated. Besides, that sounds so boring."

She smiled at him. Soda had a southern accent and it made what he said funny, even if the words were not. Kate knew Soda was trying to cheer her up and she loved him for it. She knew her life was messy, but if the circumstances were different, Soda and Dally might not be in her life today. She couldn't imagine how she might have turned out after her parents left and they weren't there for her. They could be overprotective and annoying, but they would never leave her. They were the only for sure thing in her life.

She groaned as they entered the gate to her grandfather's house. She did not want to do this with every ounce of her being.

"Duchess." Her grandfather greeted her with a hug.

She kissed his cheek.

"Your outfit is ready upstairs. Soda will drop you off and you will walk a few feet to the entrance of Elevation." He explained to her.

Elevation was a high class club in the city.

"Your name is on the list. All you have to do is sit at the bar and when Randall Stout approaches you, take him upstairs. Room 2C. MD will be waiting." Her grandfather said.

"Why can't MD go find him himself?" she knew she shouldn't have asked the question, and the look from her grandfather reassured it. Her entire purpose was so they wouldn't get caught. This Randall guy has somehow threatened or severely pissed her grandfather off. It would look suspicious if a club full of people saw MD dragging this guy out the back door.

"Now listen Duchess this next part is very important. Once you see MD, do not leave." He said.

Kate changed into her outfit. It was a red dress with a low v cut neck and a pair of gold heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back. In this outfit she didn't look sixteen. She could pass for someone in their early 20s. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Soda walked in, "Hey hot stuff."

This made her smile, but it quickly faded, "I guess it's time to go?"

He nodded and walked her to his truck.

Just like her grandfather said Soda dropped her off around the corner from the entrance. She walked up to the guard at the front, said her name and was immediately let in. She went straight to the bar and waited. The bartender gave her a drink and she sipped it slowly. Several guys approached her but none were the guy she was looking for so she quickly dismissed them.

"I'm a guy." She told one and had to stifle her laughter as she watched him run away.

"I'm not so sure I believe that." Someone said behind her.

She turned around and saw a guy approaching the stool next to her. He was young. Maybe around Soda and Dally's age.

"Anything's possible." She shrugged.

He sat down, and ordered two drinks, "I'm no fool. I also don't believe you drink blood, or keep a collection of toe nail clippings in your purse."

Kate couldn't help but laugh, he had just named off what she had said to make the last three guys run. "Word spreads fast." She said.

"I had to know why you were sitting here all alone."

"It's been a rough night." She said. "I'm Lisa." Kate had a suspicion but hoped she was wrong.

"Randall."

Her stomach dropped as she realized she was right. Something inside her wanted to tell the guy to leave, but she continued with her grandfather's game.

"So, why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. But that was hours ago."

"You still haven't given up?"

"Oh I did. Now I'm just trying to forget." Kate didn't want to talk anymore, but Randall told her a little about himself. He said he was a local business owner, and talked about some land he owned in the country and his plans for it. Kate kept drinking and soon Randall began to assume she was drunk and finally offered to take her upstairs.

His hand was on her lower back and he led her to a room. It just so happened that 2C was the only one available. They walked in and Kate tried not to look around the room for MD. She took him to the bed and they began kissing. Kate felt nauseous as his hands ran over her body. She laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. Then, MD appeared from the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Randall asked when she stopped kissing him.

"I'm so sorry." She said and MD grabbed him.

Her first instinct was to run, but someone else grabbed her. If their hand wasn't over her mouth she would've screamed.

"Relax it's me." Soda whispered in her ear. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. The window was open and Soda climbed out on the fire escape, "Come on we gotta hurry."

Kate slipped off her heels and followed him. They got in his truck and went home. Kate was silent for the entire ride. She didn't want to think about what might have happened to Randall or how young he was. She laid in her bed wishing she could sleep when her phone lit up. It was a text from Alan.

_I'm in your closet._

Kate froze. **No you're not.** She sent back.

_Dead serious. Are you in your room? _

She got up and opened her closet door to find that Alan was in fact standing there smiling. He pressed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Kate practically jumped into his arms.

"And I thought you would be mad." He whispered.

"Just hold me for a little while."

Alan did. Eventually Kate told him he had to leave. Her and Dally's rooms were connected and if he found out she would never be able to see him again. She helped him sneak out of the house and sat of the couch waiting for morning. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight.

Soon Soda joined her, "I knew you'd be down here." He said. He had a sixth sense and was always able to locate her or knew when she was upset. The best part about Soda was that she never had to explain anything to him. He just knew.

"Thanks." She said leaning against his chest. She was thanking him for being there, and for knowing the last thing she wanted was to be alone tonight. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

Two months passed. Alan and Kate were sitting in the back of his truck watching a drive in movie. Kate had her head on his chest. Alan was looking at the screen but she could tell that he wasn't paying any attention to the movie.

"What's wrong?" she asked him concerned.

He looked at her, "I have never been so happy in my entire life." he said simply.

Kate smiled, "I know how you feel." she said getting closer to him. Things were simple with Alan. She felt like a normal teenager when she was with him.

"I don't want to ever leave you." he said rubbing her cheek.

"Alan, what are you trying to say?" she said sitting up.

He just looked at her for a moment, "I love you."

Kate smiled, "I love you." She meant it..

"Let's go back to my place. I'm sick of this movie." he said. Alan had one arm around her as he drove.

They pulled up to his place, "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"One Eyed Sam's." Alan replied opening the door.

He threw his keys down on the counter. Kate took her jacket off and so did Alan. Alan looked at her, he wanted her so bad. Kate knew that Alan wanted to have sex, but he was older and more experienced than her. Despite her experiences with Dally, he had her nervous. Alan had had his share of girls, but Kate was different. He loved her, he cared about her feelings, he wasn't going to make a move until she was ready.

Kate walked into Alan's room, and he followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Kate turned around and looked up at him, he ran his fingers up her arm and she felt her desire for him grow. She kissed him and guided his hand onto her breast.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked her touching her cheek.

"I'm positive." she said. She had put him through every test imaginable and he never lost his patience with her.

Alan closed the door and took off his shirt and Kate did the same. He trailed kisses down her neck, and felt Kate's hands undo his pants. He slowly pushed her back onto his bed.

Alan reached for a condom and put it on. He looked back at Kate and saw she was nervous, "Its ok baby. I'm gonna take care of you."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. The kiss deepened and she felt Alan slowly guide himself into her. He went slow so he wouldn't hurt her. His hands caressed her body. She nibbled at his ear and moaned softly as Alan began to speed up his thrusts. She heard Alan groan as she moved her hips with his.

"Are you ok?" he asked her breathing heavily.

Kate smiled and nodded.

Alan rested his head on her chest and listened as her breathing became steady. Kate felt wet drops on her shoulder.

She looked up at Alan, he was crying, "What's wrong?"

"Everything's perfect. You're perfect." he said holding her. "I'm sorry. I've just never felt this way before. I've never cared so much."

"It's ok." She said and combed her fingers through his hair. She knew she could trust Alan implicitly. He would never hurt her.

They slept in the next day. "Make me breakfast." Kate said poking Alan.

"Make your own breakfast." he said rolling over.

Kate shoved him off the bed. Alan grabbed her leg and pulled her down on top of him. They wrestled in the floor. Alan was surprised at how strong she was, but eventually he overpowered her and held her down with her hands above her head. He stared into he eyes and got a crazy idea.

"Let's run away." Alan said.

Kate couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious. "What?"

"Let's run away together and get married." he was serious.

"Alan...I...I'm only sixteen." she said.

"I know a place where you don't have to be 18 to be married in New York. Not as long as the person you are getting married to is 18. And, I am." he said.

Kate thought for a moment. She loved him so much. She could hear Dally's voice in her head yelling something about her being too young. But another voice told her that she can make her own decisions.

"Ok." She said.

Alan beamed, "Really?"

"Yeah." she said, "Pack your stuff."

Alan did. He packed everything he owned, which wasn't much and they rushed to her house. Kate packed everything that was important to her. The timing couldn't have been more perfect as Soda, Danny, and Dally went to a car show in New Jersey the day before. She made a huge withdraw from the bank so when they stopped at a hotel she could pay with cash. They bought two rings and Alan drove them upstate.

That evening at 6:33 pm. they were officially married. Kate was Mrs. Kate Smith. They fled to Jersey for the night and got a hotel. Alan opened the door and picked Kate up into his arms.

He gently set her down on the bed, "I picked something up for you." he said going through his suitcase.

He pulled out a rectangular box. Kate opened it and found a white lace gown.

"This is our honeymoon you know." Alan said winking. Kate laughed at him, "Silly boy." she said shaking her head. She made a mental not to go on a real honeymoon that summer.

"Hurry! Put it on." he said pushing her into the bathroom.

Kate came out and Alan almost dropped dead.

"You like it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Alan never said a word. He walked over to her and began kissing and sucking her neck. Her knees went weak as he nibbled at her ear. As she laid underneath Alan while he slowly kissed her, she knew she hadn't made a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Kate?" Dally asked Danny furious.

"For the fifteenth time I DON'T KNOW!" Danny said pacing the floor.

"Do you think she ran away?" Dally said sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He knew it was a mistake to leave her alone for the weekend.

"All of her stuff is gone. I haven't seen or heard from her in two days. What do we do?" Danny asked.

"Why would she do this? Did I do something to piss her off?" Dally asked him.

"Dally…there is something I haven't told you guys." Danny said, his voice full of regret.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Soda asked.

"She's been seeing Alan Smith." He hated to go against Kate's trust, but he was worried. Since she'd been with Alan he hardly knew what was going on with her. Kate would never have left without saying something to him first.

"Why'd she hide it from us?" Soda asked.

"She knew you wouldn't approve." He was talking to Dally.

"Because he's a fucking Scorpion." Dally said angry.

"You think she left with him?" Soda asked. He remained calm.

"They are always together at school. She was on a date with him a few nights ago, but I swear I don't know where she is."

"Call Ramses. He'll know." Dally said picking up the phone.

* * *

"Alan, there's something you don't know about me." Kate stated as they laid in bed together watching TV.

"Baby, I know you're family is in the mob. Don't worry about it." Alan said tightening his grip on her.

"No. There's more. I'm a triplet. Alexa my younger sister died. So now it's just me and Ramses. He's the only one that knows we're married." she said playing with her hair.

"Where is he?" Alan asked almost confused.

"Egypt."

"What!?" For a moment Kate thought he might have peed his pants.

"I'm half Egyptian. He lives in Egypt with my mother. My father met her when he was vacationing there. He brought her here, married her, then she had us. But..." She hated talking about her sister. "After Alexa died they split. My dad couldn't stand to look at me because he saw Alexa. Mom couldn't take it either. So she took Ramses back to Egypt with her. And I got stuck." All this information poured out of her rather quickly.

Alan smiled, "You are the coolest girl I know."

Kate laughed at his joke.

"That's why your name's so freaking long. I though it was Italian." He said.

"Nope. Egyptian. I was the first born so I got the big family name and all of the responsibility that comes with it." she let out a sigh. Her grandfather was fascinated with the Egyptian culture. He thought that Kate possessed some sore of innate wisdom because of her ethnicity. The truth was her mother came from a poor family. After the divorce she got millions from Kate's father. Kate hasn't seen her mother in years, she only sees her brother when they both go to visit her father. Despite the distance, they still remain close. He is her twin and nothing can break their bond.

"When do you think we should go back?" Alan asked.

"I don't know. Never." Kate said wrapping the cover around her.

"No really baby."

"Not just yet. This is nice."

"You're right. And since we are telling confessions. I have one." he said looking off.

"What is it?"

"I'm a Scorpion."

Kate scoffed, "You think I didn't notice the giant tattoo on your arm? This isn't news to me."

Alan laughed, "Yeah." He turned serious, "I'll quit though. If you want me too. When I started it was just a bunch of people there to take care of me. Now I don't need that. I have you. I promised you I would take care of you, and if I get thrown in jail for something stupid I can't do that."

Kate felt her emotions swelling inside of her, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You're backwards," Alan said, "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

* * *

"Dallas I'm sorry. I promised Kate her privacy. She will come back. When she's ready." Ramses said.

"You don't understand! She is only sixteen! Soon your grandfather is going to hear about this." Dally warned.

"So be it! Maybe she'll finally decide to come be with us. Where she belongs." Ramses said in a stern tone.

Dally threw his phone and it smashed against the wall.

"Bitches be crazy." MD said.

Dally wasn't in the mood. Soda noticed his temper flaring and went to calm him down.

He placed a hand on Dally's shoulder, "We know her. Let's just think for a minute. Where would she go?"

"We just thought we knew her. Never did I think she would run away. What'd I do?" Dally asked.

Soda didn't want to think like that. He knew he'd been withdrawn. He also knew how upset she'd been lately. Her grandfather was requesting more of her each time they went out. He wished he would've done more to protect her.

"Soda, if this goes south-" he didn't let Dally finish.

"No." He knew Dally was suggesting they come up with a plan to leave if her grandfather decided they weren't doing a good enough job of protecting his granddaughter.

"We have our asses to worry about." Dally said.

Soda knew he was right, but after three years of building a relationship and caring about someone, he couldn't just leave town and leave Kate with no one but her dysfunctional family.

"She'll come back." He said and hoped he was right.

* * *

It had been four days since Alan and Kate had run away. She was sitting in the hotel suite watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find Danny, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Kate, what are you doing?" he asked her shocked. "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here!? Are you by yourself?" he asked loosing it.

"Calm down. No I'm not here by myself. Alan is with me. He went out to get us some pizza." she said sitting down.

"Why are you so care-free?"

"I've been so wrapped up in trying to please everyone. I just wanted to be normal for a bit. Have no worries. No problems. It's great!" she said smiling.

"I'm gonna leave now." he said rushing towards the door, "You've lost your mind."

"No Danny!" she grabbed him, "Please don't tell anyone we're here. Please. I'm coming back soon. I just needed a vacation."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you." she gave him a hug and he was out the door.

A little while after Alan came in with the pizzas. They decided they were going to drive back that night. Kate slowly opened the door to her house.

She peeked inside, "I think everyone's gone." she said to Alan.

They crept up to her bedroom, unpacked their stuff and got ready for bed. Kate laid in bed not wanting morning to come. She was afraid of what her family was going to think, especially Dally.

The next morning Kate woke up to the sound of Alan taking a shower. She quietly snuck into her bathroom and got in the shower with him.

He was washing the shampoo out of his hair when he felt her fingers run down his back, "Hey baby." he said smiling at her.

She smiled and bit her lip.

Alan pressed her up against the shower wall and wrapped her leg around his waist. "You are so damn sexy." he whispered into her ear.

"Just do it Alan."

This made him excited and he began thrusting into her. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize Soda and Dally came home.

"KATE!"

They both jumped.

"Dally." she said frightened, "Get dressed."

She quickly put on a shirt and a pair of shorts and ran to her door.

Slowly she opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" he screamed at her.

"Calm down. I just took a little vacation, that's all."

"Without telling anybody! I thought you were hurt, or kidnapped. You scared the shit out of me! What were you...Alan." Dally practically growled his name.

Kate knew he was mad.

Alan walked over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her, "Dallas."

_They know each other_, Kate thought. Then a huge yelling match broke out.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dally yelled.

"Fuck off! You don't own her!" Alan said tightening his grip as if Dally was going to take her away.

"Stop!" Kate said pushing Dally away from Alan. Kate pushed him out into the hall and shut the door.

To her surprise Dally hugged her, "I'm so glad you're not dead. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I just needed a break from everything. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry Dally." she started to cry, "Is Grandpa ok?"

Dally started to laugh, "He was the only one who wasn't worried. ''Let her run free for a while. See the world. She's a big girl. It'll do her good." Dally said trying to sound like her Grandpa. His thoughts went back to Alan, "What are you doing with him?" he asked sounding heartbroken.

"Dally I love Alan. I can't explain it. He makes me feel...I don't know...it's just this awesome feeling I get inside whenever I'm with him. How do you know him?"

"He's in a gang that I was in once. Me and Soda left and your Uncle Chuck took us in and treated us like family. He said John needed someone to watch over his grand-daughter."

Kate had almost forgotten the day Dally came into their family. Dally has been a part of her life for so long it was like he has always been there since the beginning.

"Just be nice. Please." Kate said putting her hand on the door handle to her room.

"What the fuck is that?" Dally was pointing at the ring on her finger.

Kate froze. She tried to speak but couldn't, Dally was just staring at her.

"I can't believe this. How long have you even known him?! A couple of months?!" He was furious.

She walked towards him, "Dal-"

"No." he put his hands up and walked away from her. He acted like she was tainted.

Kate walked in her room finding Alan spread out on her bed watching TV.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked getting up.

"Everything's fine." she said and got dressed then went downstairs to find Soda, she figured that he was mad at her too. As she descended the stairs she saw him sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Soda." She said quietly.

He looked at her then stood up, "I was so worried about you." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He pulled back and looked at her, "I know Dally gets mad a lot, but you can always talk to me."

She felt guilty, "Did he tell you…" she said holding up her hand showing him her ring.

He nodded, "You sure this is want you want?"

He took her hand. "Yeah. I mean it feels right, it feels good."

* * *

Kate and Alan went back to school the next week. People asked questions but Alan took care of it. Everyone knew not to mess with him.

"You're whipped." Chandler said when Alan told him that he and Kate got married.

"Maybe I am." Alan said leaning back on a bench.

"Damn." Chandler was speechless.

Alan just laughed.

In the girls bathroom Kate was puking her guts out.

"Something's wrong." Emilee said holding Kate's hair out of her face.

"Ya think?" Kate said then puking some more.

"Well if you want my honest opinion...I think...I think you're pregnant."

As soon as Emilee said that Kate's head shot up, "I think you're right."

They left school and went to the nearest drugstore and bought a box of pregnancy tests. Kate and Emilee paced around the small bathroom as they waited for the results.

"You read." Kate said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No. Yeah. Just read it."

Emilee looked down at the stick, "Congratulations. You're having a baby." Kate fell to her knees.

"It's gonna be ok." Emilee said comforting her. Emilee was wrong and Kate knew it. It was definitely not going to be ok. She could just imagine the disappointed looks from Soda and Dally. And what was her grandfather going to think?

* * *

Alan was walking out to his truck and saw Kate standing there waiting for him. "Hey baby, where'd you go earlier?" he asked starting to open his door.

"We need to talk." she said shaking.

"Ok. Well, let's go home and we'll talk."

"Alan I'm pregnant." she said quickly.

His books fell to the ground. "Are you serious?"

Kate nodded and showed him the test.

Alan ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh shit. How could this happen?"

"Alan..." Kate looked at him confused.

"I know how but, we were always careful."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I understand."

"Kate no. Come here." he pulled her into a hug, "This just shocked the hell out of me. Let's just go home and talk about this please."

Kate looked up at him, "What is there to talk about. I'm pregnant."

"I just need to think!"

Kate stormed off to her car and went to the only person she knew to go to, her Grandpa. She opened the front door and saw her Grandpa sitting in his favorite chair. Once he saw that she was upset he ordered everybody out.

"Come here. Tell me what's the matter." he said in a comforting tone.

Kate poured her heart out to him, "Grandpa I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Daddy. He'll be so mad."

"No he's not."

"What! He knows!? You knew!?"

"Ramses told. He got concerned about you. That's mostly Dally's fault. He filled his head with stories just to get him to tell us where you were. Good work actually." Her grandfather sounded impressed.

"How come only Danny came to see me then?"

"I thought it was the best thing to do in the situation that we were in. Sweetheart there comes a time when we all rebel against our family. You're lucky you have me to fix everything." He said.

Kate didn't want to know what he meant by that. She was afraid of what he might have done to "fix" it.

She went home feeling exhausted. She slowly crept up to her bedroom. Alan was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands.

He looked up at her when she shut the door, "Hey."

"Hey."

Alan got up and walked towards her, "So our baby's really in there." he said pointing to her stomach.

Kate smiled, "Yeah."

Alan bent down and kissed her stomach, "I think it's a boy."

"Nope. You're wrong. It's a girl." Kate said.

"No. I know these things. It's a boy." Alan said kissing her stomach again. Alan was still here, and he was going to take care of her. Just like he promised.

Kate waited a couple of weeks before she wanted to tell Soda and Dally. She came into the kitchen to find only Soda sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"Soda where's Dally?" she asked.

"He went down to the restaurant. I'm headed that way in a few, taking the Ninja. Wanna go?"

"I can't." she said sitting in the chair next to him. "What's wrong with you?"

She looked up at him, "Promise not to tell Dal?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"This is serious."

"And the suspense is killing me! Spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant."

Soda almost choked, "Whoa, this is serious." He pushed away from the table a bit and just stared at nothing.

"Are you mad?" she asked him hesitant.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry Soda."

"You need to tell Dally." He said after a few moments of silence.

"He hates me already-"

"He does not hate you. He hates Alan. There's a difference."

"He is still going to be furious." She put her head in her hands.

"He'll be even madder if you don't and then one day you walk in the door with a baby in your arms."

"Ok." She started to cry.

"Come here babe." Soda pulled her onto his lap and held her.

When Soda left, Kate went back upstairs with Alan. Dally came home around 1 that morning and Kate was waiting for him on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to you."

Dally froze, "About what?"

"Will you sit first?"

"What happened?"

"Dally please."

He dropped his keys on the coffee table and sat next to her. Kate fiddled with her ring, "Um, I….um….just want to tell you…that….I'm pregnant."

Dally just looked at her, "Is this a joke?"

She shook her head.

He got up to leave.

"No Dally please say something." She grabbed his arm. He just shrugged her off and left. Kate stayed down stairs for about another hour. Alan was out with his gang and Soda had passed out hours ago. She slowly went upstairs and stood outside Dally's door. After debating it for a few minutes she decided to open it. He was just sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dal, I know you're really mad at me, but please talk to me."

He didn't say anything or look at her.

She walked closer to him, "Dally please. I'm scared."

She could see him clench his jaw, "How could you be so stupid?"

"I-"

He cut her off, "You know you just don't think sometimes. It's like you don't understand what's going on."

He stood up quickly and it made Kate jump. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly trying hard to hold back her tears.

"You're sorry? That makes everything better!"

Her efforts failed and she began to cry.

"What are you going to do about school and everything Kate? You can hardly take care of yourself and now you think you can take care of a kid?"

"Dally why can't you just be happy for me?" she asked him sobbing.

"There is only one way I could be happy about this, and it's impossible."

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Danny had woken up and came to see what all the yelling was about, "What's going on guys?" he asked sleepily.

"Kate's pregnant." Dally spat.

Kate turned to look at Danny, he was shocked, "For real?"

She nodded her head.

"Alan?" he asked.

She nodded again.

Danny touched her hand, "Don't worry about the kids at school, if they say anything I'll take care of 'em."

Kate hugged him. Somehow he always knew what to say. Danny gave Dally a be nice to her look. Kate let go of Danny and looked at Dally, then she left.

Danny met her out in the hall, "Don't pay any attention to him. Everything will be alright."

They went to their rooms. Kate couldn't sleep so she got up and went into Soda's room.

"Soda, Soda." She shook him slightly.

"Mmm?"

"Can I stay with you? I can't sleep."

"Mmm."

She took that as a yes, so she got in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up suddenly that morning having trouble breathing, when she opened her eyes she found out why. Soda was laying on top of her.

"Get….off…" she struggled.

He slowly woke up and looked at her, "How the hell did you get there?"

"Off."

He rolled off of her and she gasped for breath.

Soda laughed, "Serves you right for sneaking in my bed."

"I asked you if I could…" she stated.

"So…did you tell him?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?" Kate looked at him, "How do you think he took it?"

"That well huh?"

Dally appeared in the room, "I thought I'd find you in here."

She just looked down.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I was…shocked ok?" He sat down on the bed next to her, "I just love you, and…"

"I get it. I messed up."

He tussled her hair, "Yeah you did kid."

"I'm not a kid." She stated.

"You're a baby." Soda threw in.

"Shut up." She pushed him.

"The little baby's cranky."

"She needs her bottle." Dally added.

"You're pissing me off." She said trying to sound tough.

"Uh oh Dal." Soda said.

"You've got us scared." Dally said pretending to shake.

She lunged at Dally to knock him off the bed but he caught her and she was pinned to the floor.

"You can do better than that." He said to her.

She wrapped her leg around his waist to flip him over and when she did he just pinned her again. No matter what she did, Dally always had a way of beating her.

"Kate you look pathetic right now." Soda stated.

"I hate fighting him." She said.

"Because you can't win." Dally said.

"Kate! What's going on?" Alan came in then.

Dally let go of her.

Alan went to her and helped her up, "She's pregnant and you're throwing her around the floor?!" he yelled at Dally.

"I'm not gonna hurt her. You can be sure of that." He said back.

"Alan it's fine, we were just messing." She said.

"You need to be careful!"

Dally stepped towards him, "No Sneak you need to be careful. You're out of place being here."

"Don't call me that!"

Kate stepped in between them, placing a hand on their chests. "Stop! Both of you!" She shouted. She just noticed that Soda was standing next to Dally, ready to defend him if it came to it. Not that Dally would ever need defending.

"Just go…somewhere." She told Alan and he left. "What's your deal?" she asked Dally.

"He started it." Soda said.

"What are you guys? Five? I'm carrying his child-"

"Don't remind me." Dally said walking off.

Kate found Alan outside, "You ok?" she asked him.

"I gotta get out of here."

She hugged him, "I know he's a lot to deal with."

Dally was more than just a lot. He's rough around the edges, but Kate knew of his softer side. Few people knew he was ticklish on his left ribs and he loved animals except for cats.

"We've got to get our own place." Alan said.

Kate hated that idea, but she knew it was true. She tried to imagine what it would be like waking up everyday without Soda jumping up and down on her bed, or going down to the kitchen to see Dally having beer for breakfast. _If they could just get along_ she thought. The only reason Dally didn't like Alan was because he was a Scorpion. But Dally was a Scorpion once too. Something must have happened between them while he was still in the gang.

"Why did he call you that? Sneak." Kate asked Alan.

"It's my nickname in the gang. They call me that because I can move around quietly. Ya know, sneak up on people real easily."

Kate remembered the time that Alan was hiding in her closet. She had no idea how he had managed to get there unseen by anyone in the house. She looked at Alan and smiled. He was her husband and they were having a baby. Though everything was moving too fast and she felt it was too soon, they had to move out.

Dally stood in the doorway as he watched Kate pack her things, "Please don't go." He said.

She gave him a look, "You know you're the reason I have too." She continued folding her clothes into boxes.

She heard him sigh, Dally genuinely looked sad. "I can't stand not seeing you everyday."

"Dallas." She threw a shirt in the box. "Enough."

He looked confused, "What I am doing?"

"I'm sick of this pouting shit. I'm not a kid anymore. Did you expect me to live with you and Soda and Danny forever? Nothing will ever change? Always just the four of us?"

She didn't give him time to answer, "I'm going onto the next chapter of my life and you have to accept that."

Dally stayed silent and Kate went back to folding, "Besides it's not good for us to live in the same house now that I'm married."

She could feel Dally roll his eyes.

"You'll get over it Dal. Find some blond and move on." She looked at him, "Just like you always do."

"You're wrong." Was all he said, and then he walked away.

* * *

Danny was the first one to visit Kate and Alan in their new home. "Pretty sweet digs you got here." He said walking up the stairs.

"This is going to be the baby's room." Kate stated. She was starting to show.

"So what color are you going to paint it?" he asked.

She caught his hint and smiled, "Blue." She whispered.

Danny's eyes went wide.

"Shhh…I haven't told Alan yet."

He couldn't contain his excitement so he hugged her and shook her. "You need to think of a really cool way to tell him." He said.

"Well whenever we go to bed at night-" Danny was making a gross face. Kate pushed him, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He laughed, "Sorry. Continue."

"We always say goodnight and he always asks how the baby was today. So tonight when he asks I'll just say 'oh _he's_ good'. See if he catches it."

"When are you gonna tell everybody else?"

She shrugged, "Probably after I tell him first. What have Soda and Dally been up to?"

"Same stuff I guess."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "You guess?"

"I don't know. It's just not the same without you. I miss you, and so does Soda and Dally. We're all about to starve to death too. I can't eat anymore spaghetti!"

Kate laughed, "Danny boy you're welcome here anytime." She led him down the hall showing him the rest of the bedrooms, "Are you gonna stay for dinner?"

"No, Soda jammed a CD in the player of my truck and he promised he'd fix it tonight."

"The boy is so reckless. It's a good thing he's quite the handyman."

They walked into the master bedroom. She went to a drawer in the night stand and pulled out pictures from the latest ultrasound and showed them to Danny. They sat on the bed while she pointed out his head and arms.

"And this right here…is his wee wee." She said point at the picture.

Danny laughed, "This is so weird." He held to picture to her stomach, "That's inside of you."

"It's even weirder when I feel him moving around."

The front door opened and closed, "I'm home!" Alan shouted.

"We're up here!" Kate yelled down to him.

"Should we put the pictures away so he doesn't find out?" Danny asked.

Kate laughed, "As if he could ever make out a penis from those."

Danny smiled, "You're right. Even I still don't see it."

Alan walked into the bedroom, "Hey." He nodded at Danny and Danny returned the nod. Then he kissed Kate, "What are y'all doing?"

"Looking at the ultrasound pictures." She showed them to him.

Alan looked at them carefully, "It looks like a little alien."

"Aw it'll look just like you." Kate smiled.

"You're a real comedian Kate." Alan said not taking his eyes off the pictures. He held one out, "I like this one the best."

"Dude they all look the same." Danny laughed.

"It's turned a little to the side more in this one."

"We're gonna have each stage framed." Kate told Danny, "They'll be labeled and then the last one will be one it's born."

"That's a good idea." Danny said.

Kate looked at Alan. "Uh, we wanted to ask you something." Alan said to him.

Danny looked at Kate, he always did that when he got nervous, "Ok."

"Chill dude. We want you to be the Godfather. If anything happens to us, we want our kid to go with you." Kate told him.

Danny smiled, "Me? I thought you'd pick Dally or Soda for sure."

Kate laughed, "Dally will raise the kid as a hood and you know Soda, he'd probably lose it…or break it somehow."

"But he would try his best to fix it or replace it." Danny joked.

Danny decided he did want to stay for dinner once Kate told him she was making baked ziti.

Afterwards she walked him out to his truck, "I miss you Danny boy." She told him.

"I miss you too." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I love you. See you at school tomorrow."

"I love you too." She waved bye then went back inside. Kate and Alan were laying in bed.

He ran his hand through her hair, "You smell really good." He said and kissed her neck.

"Thank you."

He kissed her collar bone, then her chest, then lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, "How's baby doing?" he asked.

"He's doing good." She smiled.

"I can't wait for it to get here."

He didn't catch it, but Kate continued, "I know, I'm ready to meet him."

She saw Alan's face turn to confusion, "What'd you say?"

She was smiling still, "I said I can't wait to meet him."

"Him who?"

"Our baby."

Alan pointed to her stomach, "Him in there? He? Boy? He's a boy?"

Kate nodded.

Alan grinned, he was overjoyed, "I knew it! I told you I knew these things!" he kissed her. "A boy." He kissed her stomach again, "I'm so happy you're a boy."

* * *

The next day after school Kate went to tell Soda and Dally that she was having a boy. She stopped by the house first to pick up the ultrasound pictures then headed over there.

Soda was in the garage working on Danny's CD player, "What's shakin' bacon?" he asked her.

"Do I look like bacon to you?" she put her hand on her hip.

"No, but it does sound really good right now."

She laughed, "Danny said you guys have been living off of spaghetti."

"The most delicious spaghetti in the world!"

She waved his comment away, "Yeah yeah."

"So what brings you here?"

"I brought you some pictures."

He wiped his hands on a rag and took the pictures, "Looks like a gummy bear."

"It's a boy." She stated.

"Yes!" Soda picked her up and spun her around, "You did a good job." Then he bent down and spoke to her belly, "You keep doing your thing in there little man." He kissed her stomach.

She laughed, "Where is Dally?"

"Inside somewhere. You going in?"

She nodded.

"Cook something while you're in there?" He was giving her his beggar face.

"Only because you're so cute Sodapop."

He kissed her cheek, "You are a goddess."

She went inside. Nothing really had changed. Soda was always good and keeping things clean. She heard footsteps upstairs. She knew Danny was still at practice so it must be Dally. She went up the stairs noticing that as her pregnancy progressed she became out of breath easier. Once to the top Kate saw that his bedroom light was on. His door was open and she walked into his room but Dally wasn't there. She heard a cabinet shut. It was coming from the bathroom. The door was open and she turned to go in. He was rubbing peroxide over his side. He was scraped up.

"What happened?" she asked.

He jumped, "What the hell is your problem? You scared the piss out of me."

She just smiled, "I didn't think Dallas Winston got scared?" she teased. She knew he wasn't mad and he smiled back.

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

She held up the pictures, "I thought you might want to look at these. What'd you do to your side?"

"Road rash."

She walked over to him, "You wrecked?"

"That's usually how you get it."

She lifted his arm to look at it, "Geez."

"You should see my jacket." He reached for a bandage, Kate took it from him and helped him put it on. "A stupid cat ran out in front of me in town."

Kate gave him a look, "You never stop."

"There were kids out and I just couldn't do it."

She touched his cheek, "Well I'm proud of you." After patting his cheek she handed him the pictures.

"What am I looking at?" he asked sitting down on the bed, she sat next to him.

"This is his leg, and this is his head. Go to the next one." He did as she said. "And this is his penis."

He just caught what she was saying and grinned, "You're having a boy?"

"Yup."

He grinned even wider, "I can't believe it."

He looked at her stomach then rubbed it, "Have you thought of names?"

"I have a few in mind."

"Like what?"

"Well my favorite is Jacob Patrick Marshall."

His hand stopped moving on her belly. He looked at her, "Marshall is my middle name." he stated.

"I know that Dallas." She met his gaze.

"Patrick is Soda's. You would do that? Give him our middle names?" His hand moved to her back and began rubbing.

"You and Soda mean a lot to me Dal. And I'm sick of having 23 John's in the family…or Carmines, Franks…"

Dally smiled, "Thank you. You mean a lot to me too." He pulled her to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too Dally."

* * *

5 months later, Kate had gotten pretty big.

"Hey Alan!" Kate called to him from the living room.

"Yeah?" he said walking downstairs.

"I'm hungry." she said rubbing her stomach.

Alan laughed, "When are you not?"

"There ya go with the fat jokes again." she said getting up with a little difficulty.

Kate and Alan had dropped out of school because of all the pressure. Alan worked with a construction company and did odd things for his gang, which Kate didn't know about.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant. It's beautiful." he said kissing her stomach.

"But seriously, I'm hungry. Let's go out and get some pizza!" she sounded excited.

"Yes love." Alan said grabbing his keys.

They drove to Fred's, which was a small family owned pizza place. They ordered one Giant Pepperoni and sat down in a booth. As they were waiting for their pizza, Chandler and Shannon walked through the door. They immediately came over and sat with Kate and Alan.

"Hey guys! What are ya'll doing?" Alan asked.

"She's meeting a friend here." Chandler said nodding towards Shannon, "I have nothing to do."

The waiter came and sat their pizza down in front of them.

"Want some?" Alan said taking a bite.

"Hell yes." Chandler said grabbing a piece, "So, when are you gonna pop?"

Kate rolled her eyes at his remark, "Pretty soon. Could be a couple of days."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy!" Alan shouted smiling.

"Alright!" Chandler said smiling.

Another girl walked over to their booth. Shannon got up and kissed Chandler, "Love you."

"Who's that?" Alan asked.

"Kayla. Some knew friend she has." Chandler told him.

"What happened to Bri?" Alan asked.

"You don't know?"

Kate was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"She's an inpatient at Horizon." Chandler said. Horizon is a drug rehabilitation center.

Alan laughed, "That's where she belongs."

Kate nudged Alan, "Let me out." He got up and she went to the bathroom.

"There's a party at the Brook's tonight." Chandler said in a low voice.

"I haven't been there in forever." Alan said leaning back.

"That's why you should come."

"I don't know. I don't like going behind her back."

"I promise there won't be any business. Just come to have a good time." Chandler said trying to convince him.

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Good," Chandler said getting up, "I'll see you then."

Alan paid for their meal and waited for Kate. When she came out of the bathroom he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head. That night he waited until Kate fell asleep, then got in his truck and drove to the Brook's place.

When he arrived Chandler was standing outside smoking, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I just had to make sure the coast was clear." Alan said smiling.

"Come inside and let's get you a beer."

Alan walked inside and the place was packed. He did a quick scan to make sure none of Kate's family was there. Then he went to the kitchen and got a beer. He turned around to find a girl standing behind him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey." Alan looked at her, "Kayla right?"

"Yeah. You're Chandler's friend."

"Alan." he said handing her a drink.

Two beers later they started dancing. A few more beers and he was sitting on the couch with Kayla on his lap.

"It's too noisy down here. Let's go upstairs where it's quiet." she whispered into his ear.

Alan led her upstairs to a bedroom. As soon as he shut the door she began unbuttoning her shirt. Alan finished his beer and began kissing her. That night when he got home he took two showers and still didn't feel clean. He climbed into bed hoping that when he woke in the morning he wouldn't remember anything.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the sound of Kate banging the kitchen cabinets. Alan covered his face with his pillow.

He had a hangover, "Dear God make it stop." he pleaded.

Then he heard a loud crash. He ran into the kitchen to see Kate on her knees holding her stomach.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he said helping her up.

"I think..." she stopped.

"What? What is it?" he became worried.

"I think I'm having contractions." she said leaning on the counter.

Alan looked confused, "What's that mean?"

"I'm having a baby!" she yelled at him.

Alan pulled Kate in to a hug, "I can't believe this."

"I know sweetie-"

"This is really happening."

"Yes but-"

"What do we do?" he started to freak out.

She grabbed his face, "Take me to the hospital."

Alan quickly drove to the hospital. Soon Kate was situated in her room and they were watching TV on her bed. Kate had called Danny and told him to alert everyone, her family would be arriving soon.

Alan looked down at Kate, "How you feeling?" he asked stroking her hair.

"They're starting to hurt worse."

Alan leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

"Don't you think you should have your first one before you start on your second one?" Danny joked walking into the room.

"Hey!" Kate said giving him a hug.

Dally and Soda followed giving her a kiss on the cheek along with the rest of the gang.

Finally Kate's Grandpa came in, "My Duchess." he said giving her a hug.

Flowers filled the room. Soon a thin tan woman with long dark hair entered the room, Alan recognized her as Kate's mother even though he had never seen her before. Her mother whispered something to her in a language that he had never heard before. Kate smiled and looked at Alan then whispered something back.

Once Kate's father entered the room he ordered everyone out except for her grandfather.

"Hi Daddy." Kate said smiling. "Hello sweetheart. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. So, get down to business." she said leaning back.

Kate's grandpa, John, stepped forward, "Remember back in October of last year when we went to the Brook's Place, and you were knocked over after a chase."

Kate nodded. "Well, we found out who it was. ChandlerMoore."

Kate sighed, "Doesn't ring a bell.'' she lied.

"This is very serious. He's only 19 and he's gaining a large amount of power over the city." Johnny, her father stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she was slightly angry.

"I spoke with your doctor. You can return to your normal activities in 3 weeks."

"Grandpa..." Kate pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is your duty."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Dally and Ramses were talking.

"Why do you look so irritated?" Ramses asked him.

Dally gestured toward Alan, "I don't trust him."

"Why? What has he done?"

"He's a Scorpion for one."

"Dallas he hasn't even done anything." Ramses wanted the birth of his nephew to be stress free.

"Do you know what they're talking about in there?"

Ramses shook his head no.

"They're talking about Chandler Moore. Alan's best friend. I was a Scorpion once, and I know what goes on with them. I don't trust him."

Alan was walking down the hall and passed Soda,

"Hey." he said simply.

Soda smiled at him, "How's it going Sneak?"

Alan stopped in his tracks, "Don't call me that."

"It's your name isn't it?" Soda said walking towards him. He was referring to his nickname in the gang.

Alan turned around, "No. Not anymore. I stopped that."

"Then what were you doing at the Brooks last night?" Soda asked.

Alan froze, "I wasn't there for business."

"I saw that you were there for pleasure." Soda got closer to him, "You don't deserve her, but I'm not going to be the one to tell her that. I've got eyes all over this town and all I have to do is wait for you to mess up again. For your sake you better wise up."

Dally came walking up behind Soda, "What's going on?"

"Nothing alright." Alan snapped.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"We're just talking, that's all." Soda said.

Alan heard a woman's voice in the background, "I'm here to see Alan Smith. His wife is having a baby." she said to the nurse at the desk.

"Mrs. Smith is in room 329." the nurse said pointing down the hall.

"Shit." Alan said under his breath. His mother came walking towards him. "Get out." he said firmly.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother. I have a right to be here and see my grandbaby." she said trying to push past him.

"No. You're not my mother, and you're not welcome here. So just leave." His mother looked up at him disappointed and left.

Alan ran his hand through his wavy brown hair. Soda and Dally were still standing in the hallway talking but Alan couldn't understand them because they were speaking Italian. He pushed his way past them and went outside.

* * *

Dally walked into Kate's room after her dad and grandfather left. He shut the door behind him. Kate was sitting on the couch, she looked uncomfortable.

"My back is killing me." she said stretching.

Dally sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She immediately relaxed. They had a fight a few weeks before and this was the first time that they were in the same room together since.

Dally wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

Kate smiled at him, "I know."

* * *

Alan came back from outside and walked into Kate's room. It was just her mother and Ramses in there with her.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked him.

"My mother was just here." he said walking over next to her.

"Oh," she said looking down.

Ramses cleared his throat.

"This is my brother, Ramses." she said smiling.

Alan and Ramses shook hands, "It's nice to meet you."

Kate's mother gave Alan a hug, "That's my momma." Kate said.

"I am very proud of you, I also thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Thank you..." Alan didn't know her name.

"Shelly, just call me Shelly."

For once in his life, Alan finally felt welcome. Kate grabbed Alan's hand and held it tight, he felt as if his fingers were breaking.

"The contractions are getting worse." she said breaking out into a sweat.

As soon as it was over another one came along. Alan called the nurse.

She entered the room and looked at Kate, "Are you ready?" she asked Kate lowering her bed.

"Oh my God." she said holding Alan's hand.

Everyone was ordered out of the room. Alan gave her a quick kiss and left. He waited outside the room nervously for what seemed like hours, pacing in front of the door. Then he heard a baby's cry. A feeling of joy overwhelmed him. When he entered the room he saw Kate sitting on her bed holding his son. She placed him in his arms. The little boy opened his eyes and stared up at Alan. Alan smiled at him, fighting back tears. This was, hands down, the best day of his life.

* * *

Three months later Jacob Patrick Marshall Smith was all settled into his new home. Kate had just finished giving him a bath and tucked him into his crib.

"Goodnight sweetie." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

She turned off the light and quietly walked out shutting the door behind her. Alan came home about an hour later.

"Hey baby." he said setting his stuff down.

"Where have you been?" Kate said crossing her arms.

"I was working sweetie." He made his way over to Kate and placed his arms around her waist, "I missed you today." he whispered into her ear, keeping one hand on her lower back, and tangling the other in her hair.

He kissed her neck, Kate looked up into his puppy dog brown eyes. She never could stay mad at him for very long.

"I love you baby." he whispered.

"I love you too." Jacob started to stir.

"I'll take care of him." Alan said walking to his room.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kate said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a little bit."

Kate woke up to Alan climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. The next morning Kate got ready before Alan did. She had started going back to work for her Grandpa. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Alan shaking him slightly.

"What is it babe?" he asked still half asleep.

"I'm leaving now." she said kissing his cheek.

He pulled her down on top of him making Kate laugh.

Alan smiled, "Miss me?"

"You know I will." she leaned in and kissed him, "I'll be back late tonight."

"Be careful." Alan said stroking her hair, "I love you."

"Love you too." She gave him one last kiss and left.

She arrived at Dally and Soda's house where she used to live and dropped Jacob off there for Madison to baby-sit. She poured a cup of coffee while she waited for Dally and Soda.

Suddenly Soda came running down the stairs, "Sneak attack!" he yelled putting her in a headlock.

"You're not very sneaky." Kate laughed trying to wiggle free from his grip. Kate and Soda always play fought.

Dally came walking down the stairs buttoning his shirt, "You're doing it all wrong babe." he said to Kate.

He was the one who taught Kate how to fight, and Soda was the one she practiced on. Dally's hand moved down her thigh placing her leg in the right position, "Now try."

Kate kicked and Soda fell to the ground, "Kate 1. Soda 0."

"Good job." Dally said pulling her into a hug. Kate took in his clean fresh scent.

Soda got up off the floor, "Where's Jakey?" he asked putting his shoes on.

"I just handed him off to Madison." She said pointing to the kitchen.

Soda walked into the kitchen then returned with Jacob in his arms, "Hi little buddy, you smell so good."

Dally kissed the top of his head and Jacob wrapped his tiny hand around his finger.

"You two look like a couple." Kate stated.

Dally gently touched Soda's cheek and Soda sighed in a high pitched voice.

"Stop it. That's weird." Kate said and they laughed.

"Ok Jakey Poo you gotta go back. I think you shit your diaper." Soda said holding his nose.

"Language Soda!" Kate fussed.

Dally finished tucking in his shirt and took a drink from Kate's coffee.

Kate just rolled her eyes, "I'll be in the car."

Dally grabbed her hand, "I got ya something."

"Like what?"

"Just follow me." He lead her to his room, he pulled out a long box from his nightstand.

"What is this?" she questioned him.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

She opened the box, it was a gold chain with a single pearl on it, Jacobs birthstone. "It's beautiful Dal, I love it."

He took it out and put in on her. His fingers traced her neck, she turned and faced him, "I love you, you know you're the best."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

She stared into his eyes, his hand made its way to the back of her neck and they slowly came closer. Dally brushed his lips against hers, testing her. Kate leaned forward and closed the distance between them. He moved his tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. She took in his taste, a combination of smoke and whiskey. As the kiss progressed, a moan escaped her lips and she could feel the effect it had on him as his erection pressed against her thigh. His hand moved from the back of her neck to her breast and he gently massaged it. His lips moved down her neck.

She ran her hand over his erection, "Oh fuck." She heard Dally groan. He picked her up and sat her down on top of the dresser and stood in between her legs, his erection pressed against her. Her head began to spin as he unbuttoned her shirt. She felt her bra unclasp and he placed kisses all over her chest then her breast was in his mouth.

"Dally," he then went back to her lips, "Dally please."

He  
stopped, "What's wrong?"

"This is." She said.

He looked at her and sighed "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She fixed her clothes and went back downstairs.

"What took so long?" Danny asked.

"Let's go." She said. They left and headed towards the restaurant that her grandpa owned. It was their cover up for the maffia.

* * *

Later that day after Alan got home from work he stopped to pick up Jacob. Thank God Dally and Soda weren't there. He came home to an empty house. He fed and burped Jacob then began to rock him to sleep. By 8 o'clock Kate still wasn't home, Jacob was asleep in his crib. He picked up the phone and called Kate to make sure she was ok.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Alan! What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just making sure you were ok."

"Yeah i'm fine. Listen I may not come home tonight."

Alan sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. There's a lot I have to do."

"I know. I know." Alan heard Dally in the background.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I've gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Alan hung up, he was angry.

He sat and watched TV until someone knocked on his door. He reluctantly got up and answered, "Kayla?"

"Can I come in?"

He stepped back letting her in, "How'd you find me?"

"Chandler told me where you were." She said looking around his home.

"So what are you doing here?" Alan shut the door.

"I just came to visit. I heard you have a kid now. Can I see?"

Alan led her back to Jacobs's room.

Kayla smiled when she saw him, "There's no denying this one Alan."

Alan looked proud, he was proud. He loved Jacob more that anything. When she left his room he turned the light out and shut the door.

"What are you really doing here?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"I missed you." she said getting closer.

Their lips touched. She pulled away but Alan just pulled her closer. Alan laid on top of her kissing her chest. As he thrusted into her he thought of Kate. He knew what he was doing, but for some reason he couldn't stop.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Kate told Soda and Danny.

"Later." They both said at the same time.

She walked through the kitchen catching Dally's eye, he followed her out to her car. She leaned against her car and he stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"I'm confused."

"You came to me." He stated.

"I love him, Dal."

He stepped closer to her, "You want me."

"I can't."

"You're gonna stand there and tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"No. I did! That's why this is so confusing!"

He ran a finger down her jaw, "Why don't you stay here tonight."

She didn't say anything.

"Please?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"My husband and my son-"

Dally walked away.

"Dallas!" she called after him, "What do you want me to do huh?"

"Just go home to him. You'll find out soon enough." He kept walking.

Kate got in her car and sped off. Around 2 o'clock in the morning Kate came home. She set her stuff down on the kitchen table and walked over to the sink and poured a glass of water. As she looked out the window she saw a little red car parked out back. She felt her rage grow. She walked back to her bedroom and opened the door, her worst nightmare came true. She saw Alan lying in bed with his arms wrapped around another girl she didn't know. She cocked her gun. Alan opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

"Baby." he said sitting up.

"Don't call me baby." Kate said full of anger. The other girl started to stir and sit up.

She saw Kate, "Oh my God."

"Leave." Alan said. She got up and grabbed her stuff. Kayla ran out of the house. Kate dropped her gun and tears filled her eyes. Alan came closer and touched her arm.

"Fuck off." she said pulling away.

"Kate please just let me explain."

"What is there to explain?! I caught you Alan! I caught you fucking around with someone else! Dally was right!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" he yelled at her. His temper flared at the mention of Dally's name.

"How could you do this to me!? How could you let her sleep in our bed!? In my bed! In my house! This couch, this TV, this whole fucking house is mine!" she screamed turning over a coffee table and shattering the glass inside, "He warned me about you! I should've listened!"

"Damn it listen to me!" he yelled slamming her up against the wall.

Kate screamed in pain.

"Stop saying that! He's no better than me!" he yelled shaking her and tightening his grip.

"Alan you're hurting me!" she screamed.

Alan let go and Kate fell to the floor. She quickly got up and left. She went to the only person she knew to go to, Dally. When she arrived she ran through the front door.

"Dally!"  
she yelled for him.

Soda came running out of the kitchen.

"Dallas!" she yelled even louder.

"What's the matter?" Soda said inspecting her.

"Where's Dally?" she asked almost falling to her knees.

Soda caught her. He saw the blood on her hands and bruises all over her arms, "Kate who did this to you?" he asked leading her into the kitchen.

She tried to answer but she was crying too hard. Soda held her. Dally came down the stairs. He had just woken up because all he had on were boxers and he was rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He looked at Kate, she was crying, "Who did this to you?"

Kate couldn't speak, she knew Dally was angry and just wanted to protect her but she didn't have the strength to explain everything to him.

"Let's get her cleaned up first." Soda said grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned the blood off her hands.

Dally walked into the laundry room and put on a pair of shorts, he took a hold of her hands, "How'd you cut 'em?"

"Glass." she said sighing.

He checked her hands making sure there wasn't any glass still in the cuts and there wasn't. Soda finished putting medicine on her hands and Dally looked at her arms. The bruises wrapped around the back of both of her arms. He placed his hands over them, he realized who did this to her, Alan. Soda brought her a T-shirt and a pair of shorts for her to change into. She took them and walked to the bathroom.

"What do you think happened?" Soda asked Dally leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure, but I know Alan had something to do with it. Did you see the bruises on her arms?"

Soda nodded. "They were hand prints."

Kate came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Soda asked.

"Me and Alan got into a fight."

Dally grew angry, "What'd he do to you?"

"Nothing. Dally." she started to cry again, "I came home and there was another girl in bed with him. I flipped out and started yelling. I shattered the coffee table, that's how my hands got cut. It was all kind of crazy. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall and started yelling things. I told him he was hurting me and he let go and I ran."

Dally looked at Soda who was now hugging Kate, "We'll go get Jacob in the morning." he turned away and walked upstairs.

"Let's go to bed." Soda said leading her upstairs.

Kate went into Dally's room. He was already asleep.

"Dally?" she said walking in.

"Yeah." he said in a sleepy voice.

She walked closer to him and sat on the edge of his bed, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Kate, you didn't do anything." he said turning towards her.

"I've really messed up though. You were right. And you tried to warn me."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." he said stroking her hand.

She climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Don't ever leave me, Dally." she said laying her head on his chest.

"I won't." he kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Dally woke up and Kate wasn't there. He looked up and saw that his shower was going, he laid his head back on his pillow in relief.

The hot water felt good on Kate's arms. Her hands had scabbed over and they didn't hurt anymore. She was rinsing the soap off her body when she heard the shower door shut.

She quickly turned around, "Dally."

He came closer to her and held her face in his hands, "I love you."

She looked into his hazel eyes, "I love you too."

Dally gently kissed her, then the kiss grew deeper. His hands wandered all over her body. Hearing her moan at his touch made him excited. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. Kate braced herself against the shower wall as he slowly went into her.

Soda walked into Dally's bedroom. He noticed he wasn't in bed and walked towards the bathroom, "Hey Dal are you..."

He stopped when he saw two silhouettes in Dally's shower, "Man, what are you doing?" he said to himself.

Soda quickly walked out.

Kate ran her fingers through Dally's dark brown hair. He groaned with every movement of her hips.

"Dallas." escaped from her lips.

Dally slowly let her down off of him. They were both breathing heavy. Kate rested her head on his chest. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

Dally walked downstairs to see Soda waiting on him, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

Dally grabbed his jacket, "We're gone." Dally yelled upstairs.

"Peace." Kate yelled back.

This made Soda laugh. They got into Dally's black Range Rover and headed towards Alan's.

"We need to talk." Soda said as Dally drove down the road.

"Ok." Dally said confused.

"I saw you."

Dally looked at Soda, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kate." Soda said looking down.

"Whatever." Dally shrugged it off.

"Don't act like that. I saw you two in the shower. This is serious. What were you thinking?"

Dally stayed quiet.

"I knew you liked her, but damn. That's John's granddaughter. You know the rules. How are you going to keep this from him? What are you going to do when he finds out?"

"I don't fucking know!" Dally yelled, "Look, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that. I don't know what's going to happen but you can be damn sure I am going to take care of her."

"I just don't want John to get angry and something happen to you."

"Don't worry about it ok. Everything will be fine." They pulled into Alan's driveway.

His truck wasn't there but somebody else's was. Dally and Soda loaded their guns then walked toward the door. Soda was the first to go in.

A guy stood up off the couch, "What are you two doing here?" It was Marc, one of Alan's friends.

"Business." Soda said grabbing a chair from the dining room.

Dally pulled out his gun, "Sit."

Marc did as he was told. After Soda finished tying him up Dally went into Kate's bedroom and put all of her clothes into two big duffle bags, on his way out of her bedroom he saw a picture of Kate and Alan on the nightstand. Dally picked it up and slammed it down breaking the glass. Then he went to get Jacob. He was still asleep. Dally put him in his carrier and grabbed his stuff. Dally threw the duffle bags at Soda and he went out to load them in the car.

"Where's Alan?" Dally asked Marc.

"I don't know."

"Don't' lie. It'll get you in trouble."

"Where do you think he is?"

Dally just nodded his head.

"Let's go." Soda said walking in the door.

Dally pushed the chair over leaving Marc on his back.

"Remember," Soda said waving his arms, "you didn't see anything."

Dally laughed, "You're crazy." They headed back home.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Alan came home with Chandler to find Marc strapped to a chair upside down.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chandler asked putting him back upright.

"Dallas and Soda is what happened to me."

Alan ran back to the bedrooms.

Chandler laughed, "Well at least they didn't kill ya." he said cutting the rope.

"Damn it!" Alan yelled, "Everything's gone. They got Jake." He was breathing heavily.

"Calm down. We'll get it taken care of." Chandler said.

* * *

Kate heard the door shut and ran downstairs. Dally was holding Jacob in his arms.

"Did everything go ok?" she asked taking Jacob into her arms.

"Yeah. I got all your stuff." Dally told her.

"Was Alan there?"

"No."

Kate looked at him confused, then she took Jacob upstairs and laid him in his crib.

Dally walked in behind her, "Soda knows." he stated.

She turned and looked at him, "What?"

"He knows about what happened...this morning."

Kate slowly nodded her head, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with Soda knowing, but if anyone else finds out...like John or even Chuck, it won't be good."

"I don't see the big deal. What's it matter what me and you do?"

"You are my boss's grand-daughter. That's what the big deal is. There's a special rule that was made just for you so that none of this would happen." Dally was pacing.

"So what do you want from me?"

He walked over to Kate and took her hand, "I want this. Kate I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what happens."

"This is what you meant before…It's why you always said you couldn't be with me." Kate realized her grandfather did not view Dally and Soda the way she did. To her they were as close as blood. But, to her grandfather they were expendable. She looked at Dally, for so long she thought he just didn't want her, and now to find out he was forbidden to be in a relationship with her. Kate knew her grandfather had her life planned out for her. She was to marry an Italian from a wealthy family who understood and had experience in their business. Dally was just a hire. Here to do a job and that's all.

"What changed your mind?" she asked him, "Why all of a sudden do you not care what my grandfather thinks?"

His hands were on her waist, "All I have to lose is you, and he won't hurt you."

"But he can hurt you." Kate said.

"I'd like to see him try." Dally smiled.

* * *

That night Madison watched Jacob while Kate, Dally, and Soda went out with Chuck and the rest of the gang. They pulled up to the Brooks place.

"Kate stick with Dally tonight until MD comes and gets you. Danny I want you to stay around the back." Chuck ordered.

Dally walked with Kate inside, "What's the matter?" He could tell she was on edge.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"You've done this a million times."

"It's not that. Alan's truck is outside."

Dally placed his hand on her back, "Just stay with me."

There were a ton of people there that night. Kate hoped that maybe it would be too packed for Alan to spot her. They went into the kitchen to get drinks. Since they were alone Dally gave Kate a kiss, then they went back out to wait for MD.

Alan was standing outside around back when he saw Danny walk out and light up a cigarette.

"They're here." he told Chandler.

"Let's go." Chandler said and they walked back inside.

They saw Kate and Dally dancing. Chandler walked up the stairs catching Dally's eye.

"Stay here." he told Kate.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here." Dally went after Chandler.

Kate rolled her eyes as he went up the stairs. Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey baby." Alan said in her ear.

Suddenly she was pulled into another room, "What do you want?" she said angry.

Alan shut the door, "You." he said simply. He started moving closer.

"Stay away from me."

"Please don't be that way." Alan's speech was slurred.

Kate could smell the alcohol on his breath, "You're drunk."

He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

She took off her cardigan and showed Alan the bruises on her arms and back, "This is what you did to me. You're never touching me again." she threw her ring at him and headed toward the door.

"Fuck you!" Alan yelled at her.

"No Alan fuck you. What did I do to deserve this? What did I ever do to you?"

Alan held her ring in his hand and tears started to fill his eyes.

"Just stay the hell away from me." she said and left. As she walked out of the room she ran into Dally, "Thanks a lot." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He quickly wiped it away, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Is MD ready yet?"

"Yeah come on." he led her upstairs.

Kate's main job that night was to convince a man named Anthony Celli into giving his share of a night club over to her grandfather. He had a weak spot for women so Kate had to lay it on thick. Dally waited outside the door. What Anthony didn't realize was that he was going to give up his share of the club whether he wanted to or not. Kate was asking him nicely. However, he refused.

MD was standing in the corner waiting. All Kate had to do was look at him and he came over to the couch where Anthony and Kate were sitting.

Kate stood up as MD pulled out his gun, "Sign here." She said pushing the document in front of him.

"Your scare tactics aren't going to work." He said defiant.

MD hit him. Kate touched his arm and gave him a disapproving look. She hated violence.

"I wish I had the power to let you walk away, because honestly, I don't give a damn about your club. But it's like I told you, how much is it worth to you? Your family? Your life? You should sign the paper." Kate said and left.

MD had been given orders to make sure they didn't leave that night without a signature. The last thing Kate wanted to do was stick around to see what kind of measures it took for her grandfather to finally get what he wanted. She wondered if he knew how he affected the lives of these people. She wondered if he'd ever looked in the eyes of the men he had hits out for.

Dally took Kate to the back of the house where they were all hanging out while waiting for MD to finish.

"What are you gonna do?" Dally asked Soda.

Soda smiled, "Stephanie."

Dally laughed, "I'm gonna take her home."

Soda nodded, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Later. Kate lets go." he called to her.

She said bye to Danny and went to Dally's Range Rover. When she opened the passenger door she saw a crowbar sticking out under one of the back seats, "Hold on a second." She said to Dally and walked to the back and got the crowbar.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

She walked over to Alan's truck and swung the crowbar breaking his back window. Then she continued to bust out the side windows. Then she took the edge of the crowbar and dug it into the side of his truck putting one long scratch down the side of it. She calmly walked back to the Range Rover where

Dally was laughing hysterically. "Baby you are crazy." He said to her.

"Let this be a lesson to you." She said getting in.

Soon they were home and Kate was making her way up the stairs. Dally poured some scotch into a small glass and followed her. She started toward her room but Dally grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into his. He finished his drink then picked Kate up and laid her down on his bed. He slowly removed her clothing as he nibbled at her neck. Kate's hands quickly removed his pants. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. His lips moved down her chest sucking at her breasts. Kate moaned as a tingle of desire went down her spine and Dally grew harder. He slowly removed her pants trailing kisses down her stomach. Then he licked her center, taking in her sweet taste. She moaned softly as his lips continued to caress her most private parts. She pulled him back up to her lips and straddled him. Her back arched and she moan as he slowly went inside her. He flipped her over on her back and began thrusting into her. His slow passionate movements drove her crazy. Her hands ran all over his body and through his hair. There was no one else in the world like Dally. He was aggressive but gentle at the same time.

The next morning Kate woke to Dally kissing her cheek and forehead.

"Wake up babe." Dally said and kissed her one last time before he got up and put on a pair of boxers.

Kate sat up in his bed and covered herself with his sheets.

"I see you got rid of your ring." Dally stated as he searched his room for a pack of cigarettes.

"I threw it at Alan last night."

"What happened after I left?"

"I'm not really sure. He pulled me into a room and we just started fighting."

Dally looked aggravated, he started to say something but when he opened his mouth his phone rang so he answered it instead. While Dally was talking Kate started her shower.

Dally joined her, "We need to hurry. Your father's in town."

They quickly showered and got dressed. As Kate was picking up her room she heard laughter downstairs, _he must be here_, she thought to herself. Soon there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Her father walked in and greeted her with a hug. Kate tried to feel something for her father while he embraced her. But she couldn't. Her mind could not comprehend how someone could abandon their child. She didn't like being away from Jacob for more than a few hours. He had other children that he had raised before he met Kate's mother. They were her half brothers and sisters. To him, he had already been a parent. Kate and her brother Ramses were just casualties of a failed relationship.

Downstairs Soda and Danny were talking quietly,

"Last night when I was outside smoking I looked at the kitchen window….." Danny paused looking at Dally.

Soda knew what he was going to say.

"I saw them kissing."

"You can't repeat this to anyone." Soda warned him.

"You knew this was going on?"

"I walked in on them…ya know."

"He's crazy." Danny said resting his head in his hands.

"At least we know he'll be good to her."

"But what's going to happen to him if Alan finds out that he's screwing her. I'm sure that's going to piss him off."

"When Alan gets pissed off Chandler gets pissed off." Soda sighed.

John Jr. came down the stairs with Kate following holding Jacob. They made plans to meet that night then John and the rest of his gang went out the door. Danny held Jacob and Dally set up a game of pool.

"So what'd you and your dad talk about?" Soda asked Kate gently slapping her arm. He was trying to start a fight.

"It's none of you bee's wax." She said and gave him a hard shove.

Soda gave her another slap in the arm, "Please." He said nicely.

"Don't touch me again." Kate said.

Soda hovered his finger over her nose, and then quickly poked it and Kate tackled him. Dally watched them wrestle and smiled. That evening they met with Kate's father to handle their business.

After they were finished Dally met Kate behind the house.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her resting his hands on her hips and played with the hem of her pants.

"Well….Me and Danny were going to go hang out for a little while."

"Ok." Dally said simply, "Be careful." Dally leaned down and kissed her.

They went back into the house and Kate and Danny left.

"Party?" Kate asked.

"Party." Danny stated.

They pulled up to a house that they knew was having a party. Kate was excited to let lose with her best friend. When they got inside, Kate and Danny began drinking together. Somehow they got separated and Kate began drinking with someone else. After they shared a few drinks Kate began dancing with this person. As they were dancing he placed his hand down her pants. They went to the nearest bedroom. He pulled her shirt off. After they removed the rest of each others clothes, they got into bed together.

The next day Kate woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she said half asleep.

"Hey." It was Danny.

"What happened last night?" she asked him.

"I don't really remember much." He laughed.

"Me either." Kate looked around, she was in her bedroom, "I don't know how I got home."

"I saw you get in a cab." He stated.

"Wait. Where are you?" she asked once she realized it was strange to talk to him on the phone when they lived in the same house.

"Taking my walk of shame home."

Kate laughed. "Oh well. I've got to feed my baby." "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah in a little bit. J&J's?"

"Ok. See ya then." Danny hung up.

Kate slowly climbed out of her bed and went into Jacob's room. She got him a bottle and after she fed him and burped him she took a shower.

* * *

Alan was sitting on his couch watching TV when Chandler walked in through the front door.

"Hey." He said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Ummm…." Chandler didn't know how to say what he needed to say.

Alan just looked at him, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I think last night at that party, I think me and Kate-.."

"That's not funny." Alan was getting angry.

"I'm serious. I was really drunk but I'm pretty sure we did."

"I don't believe this." Alan said now pacing in front of the couch.

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"You slept with my wife." Alan said.

"Now that's not entirely true."

"It's still wrong!"

Chandler sat down on the couch, "Just hear me out for a moment. Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I screwed Kate Russo who is currently screwing Dallas Winston." Chandler explained.

Alan was hurt by this news, he still loved Kate. "How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. Either way he's still going to be upset that Kate was even partying with me."

"That's true. I see where you're going with this. How do we make it work?"

"I'll give her a call while she's with Dallas."

Alan didn't feel right about it, "I don't want to hurt her anymore. Just drop it."

"He took something of yours. Now we're going to get it back." Chandler said and patted his best friend on the shoulder.

* * *

That afternoon Danny came home and Kate loaded Jacob into Dally's Range Rover and they headed to breakfast then the grocery store.

"Does Dally know that you're driving his truck?" Danny asked as he buckled up.

"Nope." Kate laughed.

Once they got inside the grocery store Kate grabbed a cart and Danny carried Jacob in his arms. The first thing that Kate grabbed was some medicine to cure hangovers. She took two pills and Danny did the same. After about an hour they were done shopping and they began to unload at the register.

"It sucks not being able to remember anything." Kate said as she put a gallon of milk onto the belt.

"You've must have gotten really trashed."

"It's been awhile." She said taking out her checkbook and placing it on the counter, "Wanna do it again tonight?" she raised her eyebrows. What she did remember last night was the feeling of not having a care in the world. She wanted that feeling again.

"I already have plans." Danny said with a big smile on his face.

"With who?" Danny just smiled and Kate gave him a puzzled look.

The cashier looked at the open bottle of pills.

"I opened it." Kate stated.

The girl gave her a weird look but Kate ignored it. Before they knew it Dally and Soda walked in through the big glass automatic doors.

"Hey toots." Soda said as he ran off to the back end of the store.

Dally walked over to Kate.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"It's funny, because when I drove by I didn't expect to see my truck in the parking lot." He said in a stern voice.

"Oh really. You didn't?" Kate fiddled with a piece of her hair.

Dally smiled and kissed her temple, "I'll deal with you later." He whispered in her ear. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Shopping. We have nothing to eat."

Dally looked at the mound of food piled up on the belt, "Do ya think you bought enough?" He grabbed a couple of packs of M&M's and added them to the mound.

"I guess not." She said as she started to write the check.

Dally pulled out his wallet, "Use my card."

"Well, since you're paying….I need two cans of Formula with Iron." She said to the cashier.

"What's that?" Dally asked.

"Baby formula."

"You don't breast feed?"

"I never have."

"Never have what?" Soda asked placing a pack of Dr. Pepper onto the belt.

"She doesn't breast feed." Dally stated.

"You don't breast feed!" Soda repeated.

"Why don't you say just a little bit louder." Kate said placing her head in her hands.

Soda shrugged.

"I need a carton of Marlboro reds in a box." Dally said.

"I need to see your ID." The checker said holding out her hand.

Kate's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Kate."

"Who is this?"

"Chandler."

"How'd you get my number?" Kate stepped away from the group and walked outside.

"You gave it to me last night. Don't you remember." "No. No I don't." She felt her stomach begin to twist.

"We were both at the party last night. You and I started dancing, then we went up stairs. I had a really good time. You gave me your number before I sent you home in a cab."

"Oh my God." Kate hung up the phone.

She rubbed her temples trying to bring back a memory from last night. She remembered drinking with Danny, and then Danny left with a girl and passed Chandler on his way out. No matter how drunk she might have been, she would never be with Chandler Moore. He must have set her up. Kate went back inside and put her phone up in her purse.

"Who was that?" Dally asked as he signed the ticket.

"No one." Kate sighed, she looked at Danny, he was no longer holding Jacob, instead he was reading a magazine. She couldn't tell Dally or Soda, not now that she was involved with Dally, he would kill Chandler. For the first time in her life she would have to handle business by herself.

They loaded the groceries into the truck and Dally got in. Danny rode with Soda in his car. Kate walked around to the driver's side and opened the door to find Dally sitting in the seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I thought I was going to drive…." She said pouting.

"Not today sweetheart."

She slowly walked around to the other side and got in. She watched him as he drove. He was so sweet. She thought about all the times that she was mad at him and yelled at him. All the fights that they'd had seemed so stupid now.

"Dallas." She said staring at him.

"Yeah." He didn't take his eyes off of the road.

"I love you."

He looked at her for a moment then smiled, "I love you." He kept smiling a goofy smile.

"What's your deal?" Kate asked him.

"Do you remember anything after you got home?"

She was thoughtful, "No."

He continued to smile, "You stumbled up the stairs then attacked me and forced me to have sex with you all night."

Kate blushed. Great. She was a drunken mess in front of Dally, "I'm so sorry."

He laughed, "Don't be. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Once they got home and put the groceries away Kate went upstairs and laid down on her bed and took a nap. When she woke up it was dark and she was no longer in her bed. Dally had moved her into his. She rolled over and he tightened his hold on her. She felt safe. This was where she belonged.

* * *

Weeks passed and she hadn't spoken to Alan since the night at Brooks. He called and texted her constantly requesting to see Jacob. She knew it was wrong to keep Jacob from him and would eventually have to talk to him. She was lying in bed with Dally when she heard Jacob stir in her room. She went to get up but he had a tight hold on her. Kate kissed his cheek and slipped out from underneath his arm. She put on her robe and went into her room to check on Jacob. She opened the door and flicked on the light to find Alan standing over his crib.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a stern whisper, "How did you get in here?"

"Do you not sleep in your own bed anymore?" Alan asked walking towards her.

"What do you care?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Chandler told me everything. How could you do something like that?"

"He's not telling you the whole truth. Your friend is scum." She knew Chandler must have slipped something in her drink.

"Does Dally know?"

"No, and he's not going to find out." Kate said crossing her arms.

"It better stay that way. I don't want anyone to find out about this." Alan said.

"Then why is he harassing me?"

"He wants Dally and Soda to find out. I thought it was a good idea at first but not now."

"What changed your mind?"

"You really are sleeping with Dally."

Kate thought about denying what he just said but there was nothing to deny. It was true, she just stood there speechless. Alan looked hurt. It saddened her to see him that way.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked her.

"Ever since that night."

"I figured you would run home to him, I just didn't know you would take it this far."

Kate looked at him puzzled.

"Can we please stop this game? I miss you."

"What game?"

"I've learned my lesson ok. Just come back with me. I'm sorry baby. I'm really sorry." Alan said moving closer to her. He played with her hair and leaned in close taking in her scent.

Alan kissed her forehead. "I know you still love me. Come back and be with me. I promise things will be better." He whispered into her ear.

For a moment Kate remembered what it was like being with Alan. She had loved him so completely. So what if her grandfather annulled their marriage, the vows meant something to her. She thought about the way he made her laugh and how normal her life was with him. She felt the temptation to jump into his arms. Then she heard the click of a gun.

"Get away from her or I'll blow your fucking head off." Dally said.

Alan looked at Kate, "Fine, I'll leave." He kissed Jacob goodbye and left.

Kate walked over to Dally. He set his gun down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't have his shirt on and Kate could faintly see where the old scorpion tattoo that he had removed was on his arm. She traced her finger down the middle of his chest, and looked up at him and saw him clenching his jaw. He was mad. He gripped her hand and threw it off his chest. Kate took a step back.

"What the fuck Kate?" Dally said and walked out of the room.

Kate ran after him and when she caught up to him in his room he was throwing things.

"What did I do to make you unhappy?" He was breathing heavy. Every muscle in his body was flexed and tense.

"Dally you didn't do anything." She said standing in the doorway.

He went into the bathroom and took some of his tranquilizer pills, they always prevent him from losing his temper.

He took Kate and set her down on the bed, "I've given you everything you could ever ask for."

"I know." She said rubbing his hair.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I never meant for this to happen. I was so messed up."

Dally leaned her back onto the bed and got on top of her. He was pinning her down and shaking.

"I won't let you leave me." He whispered into her ear. His voice was unsteady. Kate knew he was crying.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said and held him. She knew what he was feeling and it killed her to know she caused him pain.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to find Dally staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him.

"For a while." He laid on his back and pulled her to his chest. His fingers softly ran up and down her back, "What happened?"

She looked up at him, "That night?" she asked referring to the night she had her run in with Chandler.

Dally nodded.

"I honestly don't know. All I remember is him approaching me and I gave him my usual attitude. It's all dark from then on."

Dally sighed, "What do you think happened?"

"I think he slipped something in my drink. Honestly, Dally I find him revolting. Besides I wouldn't do that to you. I know what it's like to hurt. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "You mean everything to me."

She believed him. Dally was tough and he didn't always speak his feelings.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What I do best. Kick some ass."

Kate smiled at his statement, "I love you Dallas. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	8. Chapter 8

3 months later.

Dally took Kate out to dinner. They were at her favorite restaurant.

"What do you think about us getting married?" Dally asked her.

Kate almost choked on the water she was drinking. "What do you think about my Grandpa shooting you in the face?"

Dally laughed lowly, "I've been thinking about this. Seriously."

"Enlighten me." Kate said resting her elbows on the table. Never did she think she would see the day Dallas Winston thought about marriage.

"He wasn't angry about you marrying Alan, and I am way more trustworthy than him. Plus, I didn't get you knocked up."

"You think that's why we ran off and got married?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times." Dally got aggravated thinking about Kate and Alan together.

Kate looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What if I told you that I got pregnant on purpose?"

Dally looked uncomfortable, "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to piss you off."

Dally's eyes were locked on her, "What are you talking about?"

"Dallas, you fixed everything. Whenever I got in trouble you were always there correcting it as if it never happened." Dally was the master at cover ups. It drove Kate insane. She already felt like her grandfathers puppet all the time, and to have Dally behind the scenes wiping away any marks that might look bad on Kate's record really made her feel like she had no control.

"That's because I care about you." Dally told her.

"I wanted to make a mistake that even you couldn't fix. I wanted to control my life." She didn't want her words to hurt him, she just wanted him to understand.

"If you hated it so much, then why did you come back?" His jaw was clenched. This was not going how he had planned.

Kate smiled, "I love you more than I could ever hate you."

She meant that to be a complement. No matter how stubborn, bossy, or controlling Dally was, or how much they disagreed and fought she knew she loved him. But marriage wasn't right for them. Not yet. She rushed into with Alan and she didn't want that with Dally. This time she was going to be sure.

Dally reached out and touched her hand, "Let's go home."

She lay in bed next to Dally, staring at him. Thoughts of Alan ran in and out of her mind, and she began to smile. Kate kept it secret from Dally that they had come to an agreement on sharing Jacob. Just like with everything else, Dally was possessive over Jacob too.

Dally never confronted Chandler about the night of the party. She wondered if he believed her when she said he put something in her drink. Alan confirmed it the first time they met with Jacob. Alan said he took care of it and she believed him. Despite what he did, Kate still couldn't help feeling that Alan was good. He apologized profusely about causing her physical pain, as well as emotional. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, and they could work on a friendship for the sake of their son, but she didn't know if she could never trust him with her heart again.

She closed her eyes and remembered the days when she was with him. Then she got up, and took a shower. Kate laid a note on her pillow addressed to Dally, and she got Jacob then left. She got in her car and drove to Alan's. About an hour and a half later Dally awoke and discovered the note.

_Dallas,_

_ Don't worry, I'm safe. Don't question where I am or come after me. You know where I have gone. Please. I'm begging you. Sometimes I forget that I'm only 17, and you do too. I need to work things out for myself. Your intentions are not to control me but somehow it always ends up that way. The reason behind this is your passion for me, and I understand. I will come back I promise. I have no choice. I love you. _

Dally crumpled the paper up and threw it on the floor. He could feel his blood pressure rising, he thought a cold shower would help. After his shower he went to his closet, upon looking for a shirt to wear he stumbled on Kate's clothes that were hanging on the other side. Thoughts of someone else touching her, being with her ran through his mind. He quickly got dressed and went after her.

* * *

Kate pulled up in the driveway and sat in her car for a moment. Memories floated through her mind. Then she stepped out and walked through the door. Alan was standing in the kitchen with his head in the fridge.

He looked up at Kate, "Hello sunshine." He said after taking a drink of his soda.

Kate smiled. Jacob was sound asleep, she placed him in his crib in the living room then went closer to Alan.

"What are you doing here? We weren't scheduled to meet for a few more days?"

"I don't know yet."

Alan looked at her questioningly. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, and hoped she wasn't making a mistake as she leaned up and kissed him. With that kiss Alan picked Kate up into his arms and he carried her back to his bedroom.

* * *

Dally rushed downstairs, "Soda let's go!"

"Where are we going?" he asked putting on his jacket.

"To find Kate."

* * *

Kate and Alan laid in bed next to each other.

"You never took off your wedding ring." She noted.

"I guess I have a hard time letting go." Alan looked at his hand and played with the gold band.

"You know we're not married anymore. My grandfather annulled it." She informed him.

"Even without my signature?"

Kate nodded and laughed, "We were only officially married for like 3 days."

"That's kind of depressing." He said sighing.

"Well what did you expect? We would stay married forever?"

"Was I wrong for thinking that?" he said.

Kate felt her heart tug at his question. Why did she not think they would stay together? Somewhere deep down, she had always doubted their relationship. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She came here for a reason.

"No Alan, just don't underestimate my family. We always get what we want." She told him.

Alan rolled over and laid on his back, Kate laid on top of him kissing his chest.

* * *

Dally and Soda were sitting at the front of Kate and Alan's house.

"What's the plan." Soda asked.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Dally said staring at the front door.

"Ok." Was the only thing Soda said.

Dally smiled, but it wasn't at the situation, it was at Soda. No matter what Dally asked of him Soda would do it, they were brothers, always there for one another through anything.

"I love you Soda." He told him.

"I love you too, Dallas." They bumped knuckles then put the silencers on their guns and stepped out and walked towards the house.

* * *

Alan and Kate were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Kate asked him. "Nope."

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"What are you thinking?" Alan asked smiling.

"I think you know." Kate said getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. She walked towards him and began to kiss his neck.

* * *

Dally and Soda burst through the front door and began to search every room. Soda searched the main floor and Dally ran upstairs. After finding nothing on the main floor Soda went upstairs to join Dally, as he climbed the stairs he heard sounds of crashing and yelling.

"Dallas!" he called after him.

There was no reply. Soda began to get worried and ran after him. He saw that Dally had completely trash the entire second floor. Soda grabbed Dallas, he was going crazy.

"Why the fuck does she do this to me!?" he said hysterically.

"I don't know man, I don't know." The house was empty and it was clear that Alan hadn't been there for a while. Soda walked him out of the house and to his truck, "Look, we'll find her, but you need to calm down. Let's go home, she'll probably come back tonight."

With that statement they left and went home. Dally took some sleeping pills and drifted to a place where he didn't have to think.

* * *

It was dark out, Kate had changed back into her clothes and started walking towards the door, she wasn't going to say goodbye until Alan said something.

"What are doing?"

"Leaving." She said quietly.

Alan stood there shocked, "What? Why?"

"You know why…" she hoped he had come up with some reason in his mind. She didn't want to have to explain to Alan the truth, that she was using him.

"What the hell was all this then?" He began to get angry. A reaction that wasn't unwarranted.

"Just consider this closure."

"Closure? Forget closure! Kate…I just got you back."

Kate swallowed her emotions. She pictured him in bed with whoever that girl was, she remembered how she felt that night. It made this easier.

She walked over and put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss, "You are always going to be a part of me….We have a kid together. We will work something out I promise. Some things just need to settle down first. Trust me. Bye Alan."

She walked out leaving him standing there. Kate got in her car and drove home. It was about 1 in the morning when she walked in through the front door and to her surprise no one was home. She walked upstairs to Dally's bedroom and saw the note she wrote crumpled up in the floor.

* * *

"Temper, temper." She said to herself. Kate changed her clothes and laid down. She wasn't resting for very long when she Soda and Dally walked in downstairs.

"I'm beat and I'm going to bed." Soda said climbing the stairs.

"I'm gonna stay up for awhile." Dallas walked to the sink and ran water over his face.

Kate quietly snuck downstairs. Dally walked into the laundry room to change clothes, he returned shirtless and was wearing and pair of athletic shorts. Dally walked back into the kitchen and opened a bottle of pills.

He must have heard Kate step onto a barstool because he quickly jerked his head around, "That's a good way to get shot."

"You would never shoot me Dal." She stated.

Dally swallowed the pills. He gripped the counter leaning over the sink, every muscle was tight. There was no doubt in Kate's mind that Dally was livid. She got off the barstool and walked over to him.

He towered over her, "I don't need this right now." He turned to walk away.

Kate grabbed his arm.

He easily escaped her grip, "Don't push it."

"I want to talk to you." Dally began to say something but Kate put her finger over his lips and stopped him, "Save your speech. I know you're not happy with me and God knows where you have been and what you've been doing. This wasn't to hurt you and this wasn't some hidden wake up call. I love you Dallas. I have for a long time. I know you feel like the rebound guy and you're always going to be in competition with Alan, but you're not. You've already won. I had feelings for you way before I got with Alan. You're just so much older then me. I remember when you first started bringing girls around, I was so jealous. I wasn't the center of you're attention anymore, Taylor, or Amanda, or Katie was. I was put on the back burner, and you knew just how to piss me off. I've wanted this for a long time and now that I finally have it, I am determined that nothing will take it away from me." She explained to him.

"It's too late. I'm done." Dally's jaw was set.

"What do you mean you're done?"

"You put me through hell. You just run off with no regard for anyone else. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't think you can even comprehend what commitment is." His chest moved up and down as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He had to focus on something to keep from losing it.

Kate moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You have the right to upset."

Dally shoved her off of him and began pacing around the kitchen. He wanted to scream and yell but he didn't. He was afraid he would snap and hurt her.

"You don't understand. I was helping our situation."

Dally just looked at her, unsure of what she was saying.

"I'm pregnant Dallas." She said.

The first time Dally heard those three words he was overwhelmed with rage, but not this time. This time he was overjoyed with happiness.

"Don't mess with me Kate, this is for real?" he asked.

Kate smiled, and nodded. "We…are having a baby. Me and you Dal."

Dally picked her up in a giant hug, "I can't believe this, I've wanted this for so long…But why did you leave?"

"I secured a back up plan, just in case." If her grandfather flipped about her and Dallas, she would deny everything and say it was Alan's. She hated that Alan would get caught up in her scam but she would do anything to protect Dally.

"I think we're gonna be ok." He reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I talked to Chuck, he was wondering why you were gone…I told him everything."

"Dally…" she saw her plan falling apart before she even had time to implement it.

"Kate he's basically my father and he's you're Uncle, I trust him."

"How did he react?"

"Shock but he understands and he thinks you're Grandpa will." Dally had so much hope in his voice.

"I'll talk to him." She said. Surely he couldn't deny his granddaughter happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for keeping with this story. It is going to be moving at a fast pace and a lot is about to happen. As a hint, they will end up in Tulsa soon. **

**I also write for fictionpress. The title of the story is Pair 43 and it is under the T rating. The writing is much better. Check it out if you are interested. The link is in my profile. **

**Thanks again to those who are still reading and as always reviews are appreciated. :) **

* * *

Kate put off talking to her grandfather for weeks. Everything was going so smoothly between her and Dally. He was excited about having a family and his enthusiasm rubbed off on her. Never did she think she would be happy about having two kids so young. As the days went by without any word from her grandfather about their relationship, she hoped that maybe he had heard and was ok with it. Maybe Dally and Soda were just overreacting like they always do. Then one day she got a phone call that she was to report to her grandfather's office.

That morning Kate drove to her Grandpa's house. She felt like a little kid walking to the principals office. She softly knocked on the door to his office.

"Hello Duchess." He greeted her.

As Kate walked towards him he began coughing, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't worry."

But she did, Kate noticed blood in his handkerchief. She walked closer to him, "Grandpa….what's wrong?"

"Kate, come sit." She pulled up a chair next to him, "There's no need to be concerned, I've taught you everything I know. Just use your head and you will be ok."

"Grandpa what are you getting at?"

"Duchess, I have lung cancer." He spoke softly.

Kate's heart sank, how could this be happening? They didn't have the best relationship, but he took her in when everyone else left and loved her. Kate realized that her grandfather was everything to her.

"I know that look on your face Duch, and I know what you're thinking. Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that? You're dying." She started to cry.

"Don't say that. Now you have some news to tell me?"

Kate wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "Well Grandpa, I just wanted you to be the first to know….that…"

"Yes dear?" he asked expectantly.

"…That I'm pregnant again."

"Oh my sweet Duchess." He held her face in his hands.

"That's not all…." She held his hands. "There's a chance that it might be Dally's."

Her grandfather walked over to his chair and sat down.

"What do you think about that Grandpa?"

"Honestly…" There was a long pause, "I'm relieved."

Kate felt like jumping for joy, "You're not angry? I know it's not what you want, but I love him Grandpa and you know that he takes such good care of me."

"Kate sometimes what the heart wants isn't what is best for us. I understand that you are young and have so many lessons to learn. Your father on the other hand…."

Kate scrunched her face in confusion, "What about him?"

"This puts a big kink in his plans." He said.

"What plans?" Kate was beyond confused.

"You don't know?"

"Just tell me please…what is it?"

"Dallas is taking Tony's position in Italy."

Kate took a few steps back, "He's going to Italy. When?"

"Two maybe thee weeks."

Kate sat on the floor. She felt as though a ton of bricks were laying on her chest.

"Dear what is the matter?" he asked walking to her.

"I'm losing everything." She whispered.

"You have so much more than you know." He told her.

"He can't go. He won't go." She said looking up at him.

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter." Her grandfather returned to his seat behind his desk.

Kate drove home and the more she thought about the events that happened that afternoon, the madder she became. How did Dally get put up to go to Italy? He couldn't have offered. Her father had something to do with it, she just knew it. But why didn't Dally tell her? Was he planning on just disappearing one day? She didn't understand what was going on. They were so happy together. Why would he want to leave?

She walked through the front door and stomped up the stairs to find Dally. He was in Soda's room smoking a cigar.

"Hey babe." He got out of his chair to greet her and saw that she had been crying, "What's wrong?"

She took the cigar out of his mouth and smashed it in the ashtray.

"You're leaving."

"Is that a statement or a demand?"

She pushed him and he stepped backward and took a sideward glance at Soda. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She pushed him again, this time hitting his chest.

Dally grabbed her wrists, he was so much stronger and faster than she was, "What is your deal? Did I do something?"

She tried to pull her hands free, but was unsuccessful. "You're hurting me."

"Bullshit."

Kate sighed, "Grandpa told me that you were going to Italy….to work with _my father_."

Dally released her wrists, "Oh," was all he said, then he turned and walked away.

She ran at him and pushed him again, this time it made him angry.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that." He warned.

"Or what?!" she screamed, "Are you gonna hurt me, Dal?"

He looked shocked.

She pushed him over and over. "Do it. It's not like I'm pregnant with you child or anything. It's not like you leaving me here alone to take care of _our_ baby."

Soda raised his hand, "I'm…still gonna…be here."

"You are blowing this whole thing out of proportion." Dally said ignoring Soda.

"How? You are leaving aren't you?"

"Yes, but not forever."

"How long?" she asked.

"I don't fucking know."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What Kate? Taking a job? It's not that big of a deal," He walked past her to the hallway, "It's not like I fucked someone else." He continued to his room.

Soda sat there smoking his cigar, "So, how's John?"

Kate fell to the floor, "He's dying. What do I do?"

Soda put down the cigar to comfort her, "Is that what this is really about?"

"I know you're always here Soda, but I need everyone and everyone is going away. It will never be the same."

Soda comforted her until she calmed down.

"I better go find Dally." She said getting up slowly.

She looked in their room, he wasn't there. She searched the basement then went to the garage. She noticed him sitting out on the steps on the back porch smoking.

"Hey." She said quietly.

He looked at her, "Hey."

She sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I got so mad. Grandpa's dying…and…I don't want to lose you too." She began to tear up.

"You're not gonna lose me." He said simply.

"It feels like I am."

He blew smoke in her face, "You know you can't get rid of me that easily babe."

She smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him, "Why didn't you tell me." She asked pressing her face into his neck.

"I was going to, but I knew it'd upset you so I just kept putting it off. I only found out a couple of days ago." They sat in silence for awhile, "I'm sorry I said…that thing."

"How can you stand me Dal?"

He laughed, "We are so much alike. You are the only girl I've ever been with more than once. You're the only girl I've ever told I loved, and you're the only girl that can keep me up all night worrying about what you think about me."

"Well I think you're amazing." She reassured him.

He put his cigarette out and held her, he then ran his hand across her stomach, "It feels a little hard."

"Yeah, and my boobs are sore too." She said giggling.

"That's our baby. We made it." He kissed her, "I want to marry you."

"Dally, come on now."

"Marry me?" he asked her.

"No."

He placed kisses just below her jaw, "Marry me?" he asked again.

"No." she said with a smile.

His hand ran up her thigh and his lips moved down her neck, "Marry me?"

"No. I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. Unless…"

He looked at her hopeful, "Unless what?"

"You find a way to stay."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, "You have no idea how bad I want to…but I can't. I'm sorry."

The three weeks she had left with Dally flew by. He was leaving today. They stood out on the balcony in Kate's room. Dally had his signature scotch in his hand. He sat his drink down, took her hand, and led her into his room. He shut and locked the door behind them.

"Please don't leave." She begged him.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you right now Dal." She looked down at her feet.

He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "You mean more to me than anything in this world. You can hate me, fight me, do whatever the hell you want to me, but I will always, always love you."

"Dallas." She wrapped her arms around him and he held her.

As they made love, Kate knew this might be for the last time. She wasn't pregnant anymore, she miscarried.

She laid next to him tracing circles on his chest, "You're still gonna leave aren't you?"

Dally laughed, "Yes babe. I promise it will be like I never left. You can call me at anytime, and I'll be flying back and forth." He kissed her forehead.

Dally gave her one last long kiss in the car before he stepped out into the airport. Then he was gone. She returned home and Soda greeted her with a hug.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He tried to reassure her.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Sure." Soda still had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not pregnant."

She felt him loosen his hold, "What?"

"I miscarried. I was too afraid to tell Dally. He would blame me and hate me."

Soda lowered his face to look at her, "No, sometimes these things just happen. Are you feeling ok?"

She shook her head, "No, but I'll be fine."

He stoked her hair, "You can tell me anything."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week before Dally answered one of her phone calls, "Yeah babe?"

"Finally! You know how many times I've been calling you?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sorry."

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to do it over the phone. When are you coming back?"

"Sweetie I don't know. Just say what it is." He sounded irritated.

"I'm serious." Kate really wanted to tell him in person. She knew he would be angry and she knew she could explain it better if he was here.

"I gotta go. I love you. I'll call you in a bit." He hung up.

* * *

Months passed before Kate told him that she wasn't pregnant. When she broke the news to him, he told her she ruined everything she touched, then hung up and she hasn't heard from him since.

"Kate! Are you ok?" Soda was banging on her bathroom door. She wasn't answering.

Danny came walking in, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, she won't answer. Kate!" Soda yelled.

"Do something Soda!" Danny said worried.

Soda kicked the door open, and saw her laying on the floor. He knelt beside her and lifter her head, "Danny call an ambulance. She's barely breathing." Soda said holding her. He saw the needle and the tourniquet on the floor, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Soon the ambulance rushed her to the hospital and Soda and Danny followed. Doctors pumped her stomach and admitted her for the night. They stood in her hospital room.

"I'm a piece of shit." She said.

Danny held her hand, "No you're not."

"Soda…you can't even stand to look at me." She said crying. He was standing away from her bed with his back to her. Finally he turned around and walked to her bed, "It kills me to see you like this. We need to get you help." He said touching her arm, "I talked to one of the doctors. They can do outpatient treatment so you can stay at home and still be with Jacob." He leaned closer to her, "We love you and just want you to be ok. No matter what." Soda kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said lowly, "Please stay with me." They both stayed the night with her and the next day she started her treatment.

* * *

It has been months since she last talked to Dally. Everyone of her phone calls to him went unanswered. Today, she is burying her Grandpa, unaware if he will even be there. As she walked to the grave she and one hand tightly clenched to a Kleenex, and the other wrapped around Soda's. Then she saw him walking from the end of the graveyard to the blue tent where the funeral was being held. Dally then went to her side and wrapped his arm around her. It felt good to have them both there. After the funeral was over, and his casket was lowered into the grave, Kate just sat there with Dally's arm still around her. Soda left to give them some privacy. They had been there for about an hour, saying nothing. She got up and knelt by his grave, then she collapsed, laying on the ground. Dally immediately jumped up to get her. She just sobbed. He picked her up and carried her to the car, she sat in his lap crying the entire way home. When they arrived Dally took her to his room.

"You need to change clothes sweetie." He gently set her down on the bed.

Dally unbuttoned her jacket and took it off. He then slid her shirt over her head. Then he knelt down and took off her shoes, then her skirt. She had dirt on the side of her face from lying on the ground. He got a rag and wiped it off. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of his bag and a t shirt. He slid the shirt over her head.

"It fits." He joked.

The shirt clearly did not fit, it swallowed her small frame. Kate smiled at him, this was her Dally. He had been gone for some time now, but at this moment he appeared to be back. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, cheek, and lips.

"Stand up for me sweetie."

She did as told and he helped her step into his boxers. He then tucked her into bed.

"Dal," she called after him when he went to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Always. Always." Then he left.

When Kate woke he was next to her. She was home. He must have heard her stir, because he turned to look at her, "Hey there," he said wiping hair out of her face. He noticed her cheek was wet and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Its all I can think about. Gone. Gone forever."

"It will get better over time."

"I'm ready to take his place."

"Trust me love, you're more ready than you think."

She sat and got out of bed.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"Bathroom." On her way she stumbled onto Dally's bags, they were still packed, "You're leaving in the morning." She kept going to the bathroom. When she returned to the room Dally was searching through his drawers with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Your lighter is in your nightstand."

He turned to his nightstand and lit his cigarette. Kate climbed back into bed, Dally did the same and pulled her to him. She reached for his cig and he lowered it to her mouth. She took one long drag.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"You can come with me ya know," he let her have another drag.

"Is that what you want or do you think that's what I want?"

"I want to take care of you." He finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.

"Are we together Dallas?"

"We are right now aren't we?" He lit another cigarette.

"What about tomorrow? Or the next day? 3 weeks from now?"

"You are so difficult. Come with me to Italy."

"Dally, you know I can't leave, especially now. You know that, so why even ask me?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better baby."

She looked at him, "What would make me feel better is you actually being there for me. Picking up the phone and calling me. Stop blaming me for everything."

"I never said that I blamed you." He was getting angry.

"It's obvious Dallas. This is the first time you have spoken to me in months."

"Yeah, I was pissed about it. My hopes of having a family were crushed."

She began to cry, "I lost you didn't I?"

"No baby I'm right here." He stroked her hair, "I'm not mad anymore ok. You're father is just…so…"

"Difficult?" she finished for him.

"Yeah." He took another puff of his cigarette, "It's hell." Dally looked at her, "But when I'm with you…" He ran his hand across her cheek, "I only want to be with you." He finished his cigarette, then pulled Kate to his chest and began nipping at her earlobe. A moaned escaped from her lips, she felt Dally smile against her cheek, he knew how to control her, and he continued to kiss down her neck.

"Dalllly," she moaned.

"I need you." He whispered in her ear. His hand dipped into her underwear and he slowly inserted one finger, then another. He pulled her underwear off then sank under the covers, positioning himself between her legs. He started out slow using his tongue slowly. Then he increased his speed, licking and sucking while using his hands to rock her hips bringing her to an orgasm. He began kissing his way up her body, stopping to suck each breast. Then he slid her shirt off, removing his boxers as well. Kate slid her hand down to guide him in her.

"Wait." Dally said. He reached in his nightstand.

"I'm on birth control." She lied.

He dug out a condom, "Just to be safe." To be safe from what, she thought. It was now very clear that Dally did not trust her.

He lowered himself into her, thrusting slowly until they both climaxed. Kate laid on his chest and he traced her back with his fingertips.

"I miss you," He told her.

"I miss you, Dal."

Dally left that morning and Kate was just as unclear of their relationship status as when he arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Please keep doing so! **

**Kate's behavior is a little promiscuous, I think it is because she has witnessed so many unhealthy relationships in her life, that she doesn't really know how to form something solid. Hopefully a certain character will help her with that. )**

**Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

4 months passed and it was Kate's birthday. She was spending the afternoon at the grocery store. She had the cart packed. Kate realized she hadn't been to the store in about a month and after strong convincing from Danny and Soda she finally just got in the truck that Dally had left for her and went to the store. At the checkout line she struggled to pull the cokes out from underneath the cart.

"Let me help you." He was tall and very muscular with short brown hair. He picked up the cokes and set them on the belt.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"I'm Kevin."

"Kate."

"Its nice to meet you." She smiled at him, he had a southern accent and it was kind of charming.

"You can go ahead." He had only one item.

"No thanks. I'm in no hurry."

"Are you sure? I'm going to be awhile." She suggested putting more stuff onto the belt.

"I've got time."

"Whatever you say." She said to herself.

"Is all this food for you?" he asked smiling.

"What would you think if I said yes?"

His smile got bigger, "You must know what you're doin' cause your body ain't hurtin'."

Kate felt her cheeks go red, "I have a large family."

"They all live with you?"

"Might as well."

Kevin helped her put the cokes back into the cart. When she was done he quickly paid for his one item then followed her out the door.

"Are you following me?" She asked him jokingly.

"We parked next to each other," he gestured toward a white Honda Civic, "Would you like some help putting those in your car?"

"No thanks. I've got it."

He helped anyway, "It's a shame with all those family members ya got and you still have to go to the store alone."

"Trust me, I'm better off going alone….you think this is a lot of food…"

They finished loading the groceries. Kevin shut the back door on the Range Rover and noticed that the license plate said "Dallas."

"Are you from Texas?" there was some excitement in his voice.

"No."

He pointed to the plate, "I just thought…that's were I'm from."

Kate smiled, "I could tell. It's just the name of the person who owns this truck."

"Your boyfriend's name?" She blushed again, was Dally her boyfriend? He didn't act like much of one, at least not in the past year. The attention that Kevin had given her in the past 20 minutes has been the most she has received in a long time.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She told him.

He half smiled and leaned against the truck, "What are you doing tonight?"

She looked at the ground, "It's my birthday actually."

"Why do you sound so sad about that?"

She shrugged, "It's just another day."

"I'm gonna make it special." They exchanged numbers. "I'll call you later," he opened her door for her, Kate got in, "Take care doll face."

When Kate got home Alan was waiting for her with Jacob, "Mommy!" he screamed and ran for her. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss.

"I'll take care of the groceries, go get changed." Alan said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked out to the car. He was taking her to lunch for her birthday. With Jacob securely in her arms, she headed upstairs. She met Soda in the hallway.

"Pop!" Jacob called.

"Hey kid, have you been working on your moves?"

Jacob squirmed and Kate put him down. He ran to Soda and karate chopped, the best he could do for being 2, him in the leg. Being as overdramatic as Soda is, he fell straight to the ground shouting in pain and Jake continued to beat him. Kate laughed at them as she opened the door to her bedroom, on her pillow was a small red box and on her nightstand was a vase overflowing with red roses.

"Soda, you didn't have to get me anything." She called back out to the hall.

"Wasn't….me!" he yelled back in between cries.

She picked up the box and opened it, inside were a pair of diamond stud earrings, had to be at least 2 caret. On the flowers there was a card, "Happy Birthday! I love you, Dally." She immediately called him and prayed he would answer.

"Yes dear?" His voice sounded cheerful.

"Thank you. I love them."

"You are welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't be there baby. I've never missed one of your birthdays."

"Its been a hard day Dal." Her Grandpa had never missed her birthday either.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I've been a pretty poor excuse for a boyfriend."

_So we're together today?_ Is what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to ruin his good mood. Dally had been divided into two. There was the old Dally and the new Dally. The old Dally was caring and would sacrifice anything for her. The new Dally was cold. She loved the days when the old Dally appeared, those were the days they were "together".

"I miss you. When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Soon sweetie. I uh, ran into my dad the other day." Dally and his father never had much of a relationship.

"How did that go?" She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes.

Dally laughed, "It didn't really. It was more of a passing glance. I know he recognized me. He seemed a little pissed off once he saw me. Maybe he's angry that I'm still alive. Let alone working for your father."

"How is Daddy?" It was a formality. Kate really didn't care about the status of her father.

"Good. Have you received his present yet?"

"No, what is it?"

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"Please."

"No."

"Daaallllyy." She pleaded.

"I can't see those puppy dog eyes through the phone ya know." He laughed.

"Soda hasn't given me a present either." Kate pulled her shirt over her head.

"What is all that noise?"

"I'm getting dressed."

"Where are you going?" His voice turned serious.

"Out to lunch."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who are you going with?"

"Alan." _Feel the burn Dallas._ She thought to herself.

"Why?"

She could hear the jealousy in his voice, "He's taking Jacob and I out for my birthday."

"Just to lunch?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Are you going somewhere else to?"

"Get your panties out of a bunch, it's just a little family thing."

Dally wanted that so bad, to have a family of his own with her, so that they could have traditions on their birthdays. There was a long pause, "Sorry."

"Yeah." She didn't have anything else to say. It saddened her to think about how much they have grown apart.

"Wear your earrings, and send me pictures. I still can't believe I'm not there."

"Why aren't you here, Dal?" she questioned.

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No. I just need a reason. The days are so hard, and I just feel so alone all the time."

"I know sweetie, I promise everything will get better."

There was a knock at her door, "I've gotta go Dallas."

"Ok babe." She waited for him to say it. _Please say it._ "Happy Birthday, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye Dal."

Alan walked through her door, "You look amazing."

She was wearing jeans, heels, and a cardigan. "Really?" she asked him skeptically.

He hugged her, "Yes. Jacob is already in the car."

They took the Range Rover, Dally would be pissed if he found out Alan was driving his truck. "Thank you for doing this." She said to Alan.

He took her hand, "It's your birthday, you don't have to thank me."

"Pop come?" Jacob asked.

"No sweetie it's just us today." Kate told him.

"Soda get you those earrings?" Alan asked.

"No, Dally did." Alan tensed at the mention of his name. "He's a million miles away and you guys are still at each other."

He smiled, "I can't help it. It's in the blood ya know?"

"Sure, sure." Kate had a nice lunch with her small little family. She returned home and carried Jacob to his room, asleep in her arms.

"Are you ready for the best present ever?" Soda asked excitedly.

"I guess so." He slung her over his shoulder.

"Soda! I'm too old for this ya know."

"Close your eyes!" He carried her outside to the back of the house, "Are they closed?"

"Yes."

He set her down, "Ta Da!"

It was her Mustang but it had 4 new shiny rims on it. She was in shock.

"Go look inside." He told her.

She walked around the car and opened the door, he had reupholstered the inside with black leather, it used to be an ugly gray that she had always hated.

"When in the world did you find the time to do all of this?"

"Well, ya know, I get around."

She smiled at him, "Yes Soda. I know."

He play pushed her. Soda had a different girl every week. Many times Kate woke up in the morning to find a strange girl standing in the kitchen.

Kate started crying. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" he asked wiping her eyes.

"I love it. I love you." She hugged him.

That afternoon was filled with her family stopping by to wish her a happy birthday and bringing presents. She even got a visit from her brother Ramses. She held onto him as if she hadn't seen him in a million years. Whenever her twin was around she felt complete.

"Happy Birthday." She told him.

"Likewise me lady." He bowed.

"Tell me you're staying for awhile."

"3 Days." Kate frowned. "What?"

"That's too long." She teased him.

He laughed, "Jerk."

Around 8 o'clock she received a phone call, "Hello?"

"Hey doll face. How has your day been?"

"Kevin?" She had completely forgotten about him.

She heard him laugh, "So I was wondering, do you like fish?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And dessert?"

"Always."

"Well where can I pick you up?"

"Why don't you meet me at Simones. I was just headed there."

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She turned around and Danny was standing there with a box in his hand, "I got you a present."

She smiled at how dorky he could be. She loved him. She opened the box and there was a dove charm on a silver chain. He reached around his neck and pulled out an identical one, "You're my best friend." He reminded her.

She hugged him, "Thank you. It means more then you know."

"Where are you going?"

"Out and about." She said casually.

"Party somewhere you're not telling me about?"

Kate laughed then got serious, "I need to get out of here, its depressing me."

"Want me to come with?"

"I'm fine. Promise. I hope."

Danny hugged her, "Happy Birthday. I love you."

"I love you too Danny boy." She excused herself from her family and left in her car to the restaurant. Kevin was waiting for her. She quickly got into his car.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her hand, "But here's the deal." He pulled out a blindfold, "I can't let you know where we're goin'."

"What?"

"It's all part of the surprise. Trust me." He tied it around her eyes.

"I'm in a car blindfolded with some strange man. I am completely out of touch with reality."

"Strange man? Is that all I am to you?" He sounded insulted but Kate could tell he was joking.

"I don't even know your last name." she stated.

"Clark. Kevin Clark. What's yours?"

"Simone." She lied not wanting to scare him off by her family's last name.

"So that's why the restaurant."

"Yes, I work there." Another lie.

"How old are you?"

"19. You?"

"21."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Green. And you?"

"Red. Favorite flower?"

"Sunflower." She lifted up her blindfold, "Are we going to play this all night?"

"No peeking. This is going to be special." He lowered it back down, "So how was your day?"

"Just another day." She shrugged.

"But it's your birthday. Did you get any presents? Did you hear from your huge family?"

She smiled at the emphasis he put on huge, "Yes and yes. They all stopped by. They were at the house actually when you called."

"So why is it just another day to you? You got presents, family, sounds like a party to me."

"It's only a party if everyone is there."

"Someone missing?" She stayed quiet. "Who was it?"

"My grandpa. He died 4 months ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't know."

"Well its time to cheer up because we are here!" She reached for the blindfold, "Not yet." He said.

She heard him get out of the car and then her door opened. He helped her out and walked her into a building. It was extremely quiet and she could hear the echo of her heels on the solid floor.

"Where the hell am I?" she questioned him.

"Just wait."

They walked some distance then they finally stopped, he slowly removed the blindfold from her. It took a minute for her eyes to get adjusted, everything was blue, then they focused.

"Oh my…" she walked forward. They were in the aquarium, back in a corner where everything was underwater. There was a table with 2 chairs and birthday cake with candles lit. "How did you do all of this?" She walked to the table.

Kevin shrugged, "I've got connections and stuff."

They sat down at the table, he made her make a wish and blow out the candles, then he served her a piece of cake.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Kate asked.

"It's your birthday."

"But you just met me this morning."

He smiled, "There's this something about you, I can't explain it. Besides, where I come from, birthdays are always special no matter who your with."

The rest of the evening they shared old birthday memories.

"I'm actually a twin." Kate stated, "Well, a triplet, Alexa, our younger sister, died when she was little."

"How sad. What from?"

"She was taken. We were all playing in the front yard of my father's house. Ramses, my brother, went inside for a moment and I ran around to the side for just a split second and she was taken. My father still blames himself. That's why I've been living with my grandfather for so long." There was a long pause, "I've never told anyone that story."

"I can't stand that." Kevin said.

"Keeping a secret?"

"No. People who take children. That burns me up inside. I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"So how does this twin thing work. Are you identical?"

"Ramses and I are fraternal but Alexa and I were indentical."

"So today is Ramses birthday as well?"

"Yes."

"That's a weird name."

"Its Egyptian."

"You're Egyptian?"

"Half. Half Italian."

Kevin leaned back in his chair, "You fascinate me." He stared at her for a moment, "Can you speak Egyptian?"

"Wa alekum es salam."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Upon you be peace." She got up out of her chair and walked to him, she raised her shirt to reveal her side and showed the tattoo of Arabic markings. Kevin ran his fingers over her skin causing goose bumps to appear.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"Its my full name, that's the top line, the one below that is the family that I belong to. The bottom line is the place were I originate."

"Originate?" he shot her a glance.

She laughed, "Pretty much where I was born. Its kind of like your own barcode. It's a family thing."

"Does you brother have one?"

"Yes, and my mother as well."

He traced his hand over the skin one last time, Kate lowered her shirt. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She put on her coat. Kevin placed his hand on her back and lead her out the door. "That place was so beautiful." She said once they were in the car.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

They pulled up to the restaurant. Kate took his hand, "Thank you. You've helped me in ways you don't even know."

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her to him. They're lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet. His hand became tangled in her hair and the kiss intensified. His tongue begged for entrance, and as she granted it his other hand ran up her thigh. Kate moaned at the contact.

Kevin slowly pulled away, "I don't normally do this." He confessed clearly blushing.

Kate smiled, "Me either."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Doll Face." He gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight." She told him and stepped out of his car. When she arrived home Ramses was waiting for her,

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Ya know, out." She sat on the couch next to him.

"With who?"

She looked around to make sure everyone was gone.

"Kate's its two in the morning. No one is here." Ramses said.

She hadn't realized that it was so late, "Well, I met someone at the store today, and he wanted to take me out for my birthday."

"Just like that? You've never met this person before?"

"No! I thought it was so strange. But now that I've been with him…its just so easy to talk with him. He has no idea who I am or my past or who my family is. He's from Texas!" She leaned in closer to him, "We kissed." Then she quickly leaned back.

"I thought you were with Dallas though."

Kate sighed, "It depends on what kind of mood he is in. We had that big blow up before he left for Italy, and I lost the baby. Ever since he's on and off about how he feels. Sometimes I think he just does things because he knows I'm going through a hard time and he's just waiting for me to get over it." Ramses put his arm around her. "This isn't something that I can just get over. I don't think I'll ever be the same."

"Does this guy…what's his name?"

"Kevin."

"Does Kevin know about Grandpa?"

"I told him he died, and he meant a lot to me."

"You know you are never alone."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Daddy sent us our presents." Ramses said changing the subject.

"What are they?"

"The usual." That meant the latest electronic devices, probably a TV this time.

"I'm tired little brother, I'm going to sleep. Which bed did you take?" she asked getting up.

"I haven't decided yet, there's a surprise in Jacob's bed."

"Good or bad?"

"It depends on your definition of the two."

Kate went to his bedroom and found Alan and Jacob both asleep in his bed. She quietly took Jacob and tucked him in.

"Alan." She whispered in his hear. "Aaaallllaaannn." She shook him slightly. He began to slowly open his eyes, "Hi." She smiled, "Wanna move to a bigger bed?"

Kate had converted her room into Jacobs shortly after her and Dally got together and she moved into his room. Jacob was sleeping on a small twin sized bunk bed that Alan was bursting out of.

"I need to go home." He said getting up.

"You can stay. You're so tired." Kate led him to her room, "You can stay with me."

"Are you sure?" he looked shocked.

"Its nothing we haven't done before."

"True." Alan stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

Kate took a little longer, but she eventually got into bed next to Alan. She wondered what Dally's reaction would be if he ever found out about Alan being in his bed. She settled in next to him and slowly drifted to sleep. Kate woke up that morning on top of Alan's chest; he was stroking her hair watching her sleep,

"Good morning sunshine." He said.

She rose up off is chest, "Sorry."

"I enjoyed it."

She rolled over getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To pee, if that's ok with you?" she said sarcastically.

"Ok, but just this once."

Kate laughed at him, "What are your plans for the day?" she called from the bathroom.

"I don't know yet. I need to call Chandler."

"Need to check in with him? Get your daily activities approved?" she said walking back into the room.

"You know it's not like that, and you're one to talk."

"I do what I want." She said as a matter of fact.

"I bet you do." He pulled a shirt over his head, "So how was last night?" He half smiled at her, knowing she was on a date. She loved the relationship she had developed with Alan now that Dally had left for Italy. They had become friends for the first time since they separated.

Kate halfway laughed at his question, "Which part?"

"What the hell is this?" a voice asked from the hallway.

Kate's head snapped towards the door, "Dallas?"

He was standing in the doorway, "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: I left you with kind of a cliffhanger. :) Sorry. What do you think about Kevin? **


End file.
